


Daddy! I Really Don't Mind A Papa

by LoverBoy97



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Step-parents, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoy97/pseuds/LoverBoy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude has a son, he wasn't really planned…He runs, then He suddenly figures life out and moves back to the city of angels, only because the ultimate Devil (Oscar) is behind bars. He applys for a job that should have always been his, he meets a step-mother that's actually better to him than his own parents… He just wants to be the best father he could be. He meets people who might help him reach his potential and finally be happy. Oh and His son might be a fan of a certain Devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Kid's name (Age 4½) (Caleb Tobias Kinkade)
> 
> Kid's mother (Jenna) (Only gets mentioned.

Jude's POV 

 

“Daddy! Are we there yet?”

“Yes babe, we're almost there”

I was currently driving towards the city I was born in. Los Angeles, the city of Angels. Moving back was a big decision, it was my choice. Leaving wasn't.

 

~~Flashback~~ 5 years ago 

“We have to go! You can't have this baby here! I know that it wasn't planned, I know that we both didn't want this. We were both forced by Oscar!”

“Yeah, we were both forced that's why I don't want this baby! I have a life and I want to have a career, this was just for extra money. I never wanted any of this!”

“Stop yelling at me, I didn't want this either! If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm gay! I haven't changed, it's not something you can change! Don't you think I would have if there was! I would've done anything for that man, but I know that wouldn't work because it's not me that's the problem. It's him. I can't let him win over me anymore! That's why we need to go. If you don't want this baby, that's fine. But I want it. I can't let him or her go. My parents were never there, I don't want that for my child.”

“Where are we even gonna go? All I want to do is be normal, find a career that I love doing, live life, have fun, go to parties. Not be a mother.”

“I'm an agent, I can transfer anywhere. We can go to Denver. Their basketball team is great, I can be an agent there. If you don't want this baby, that's fine. We're not married so if you for sure don't want it after birth than, I can get full custody. You don't have to worry about that. I just can't kill this baby that's part of me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Really, you're not gonna argue with me. It is your body after all.”

“No Jude, I won't argue with you. I just want you and Oscar to leave me alone, you're a good guy Jude. That's why I will do this last thing for you. Then I want nothing to do with the Kinkades, so yeah I will pack, let my mom know and we can leave.”

“Thank you Jenna”

“Don't thank me Jude, I'm just the oven, you're the parent.”

 

~~End of Flashback~~

 

A little voice snaps me out… 

“-- an you put Uptown Fun by Bluno Mars on daddy? Daddy!?”

“Oh uh, yeah babe. I can do that.”

I continue to drive as we (More like Caleb only) are listening to Bruno Mars. 

I on the other hand am thinking about how I'm going home after 5 years. Only because finally Oscar is in jail, I feel free. I can finally be home, with no Oscar judging me or pressuring me into anything.

“Hey bud, are you excited about us moving here?”

“YES!! Daddy?”

He looks really happy, “Yes bud?”

“Did you know that My best-est player lives here, my teacher says so. Do you know him? Do you think I meet him one day?”

 

I look into his eyes through the rear view mirror. “Maybe one day babe. Which team does he play for?”

“The Evils!! His name is like the number donuts!”

I burst out laughing, he's the only one that does to me now a days. “You mean the Devils and his name is Zero.” 

Yeah I've done my homework, also I was his agent once. Well before I got him a deal to play for the Devils. His ring from three and half years ago helped. 

“Yeah daddy! Him, he's so good. He always shoots, he scooores.”

I continue to laugh, he is something else this kid. 

I love him so much, I'm glad that I fought for him. Sometimes, I questioned how Jenna left after he was born with no emotions or anything. She just left and she has never asked or called to ask about him. 

Anyways onto positive thoughts. “So are you excited to see our new house, bud?”

“Yay!!” *He starts to clap*

“I'll take that as a yes.” I smile.

“Can I tell you a little secret, buddy.”

“What is it daddy?”

“I have this thing called a job interview, it's what grown ups do before they start to make money. If they like me, I might be able to work with the Devils.”

“If they like you then I will be able to meet Mr. Donut?”

“Zero, and yes.”

“Yaaaaayyyy!!! Pleeeease daddy please make them like you…Of course they will like you because I Love you daddy!”

“I love you to bud and I hope so.”

 

~~Hours Later~~

I've been driving for 4 hours, it's now 3 in the afternoon. Since we stopped in Hurricane,Utah last night because it was getting late and we were getting tired. So I booked us a room, since there is no other adult to continue driving.

There's about 2-3 hours until I reach LA, or at least that's what the GPS says.

“Hey Cal, are you hungry?” I use all these nicknames and pet names just to show him how I feel about him. I don't want him to be as screwed up as I am.

“Yes! Can I get Jimmy Johns daddy?”

“Of course.”

 

~~~~~

We walk towards the car, I strap him into his carseat. I check my watch, it's 3:45. Okay so I'll probably be in LA at around six or something. Just in time for shower, dinner then bedtime.

 

I continue to drive, we laugh, sing along, talk about how excited we are, about the new house, about his new Daycare & how excited he is to start Kindergarten next year.

~~~~~

“We're almost there bud, about an hour or so left.”

“Okay daddy.” He continues to look at the car’s television.

~~~~~

Finally I reach LA, now I'm driving towards the house. Our house, our home. 

I'm glad that I had almost everything shipped and unpacked, well except for clothes. You learn that the hard way when you have kids. When they're tired, even the devil himself can't stand in their way. 

We reach the house, there's someone waiting by the door. Must be the guy that got everything together.

I get out, go towards Caleb to get him out, then I walk towards the guy. 

“Hello, Jude Kinkade.” I shake his hand with my free one. “Thanks for everything by the way, I greatly appreciate it.”

“No worries Mr. Kinkade, I'm Sebastian by the way. Everything is set, the beds and the whole house is ready and clean. Everything fit so perfectly, you have great taste sir.”

“Thank you again so much, having a kid and moving is kind of hectic. And please call me Jude.”

“I'm with you on that one, my wife says that we'll never move until they're at least thirteen. They're now six. It's a boy and a girl, they can meet each other one day. Maybe for a play-date or something.”

I laugh, “That would be great and I agree, I'm glad he's not a handful. He was really good about the whole thing, I think he's more excited then I am… Aren't you bud?” He looks at me then goes back to nuzzling into my neck, then he nods. 

I grin, “He can be shy at first, he's only four and a half.”

“Okay well, I'll leave you guys to it, you look beat. See you later, call if you need anything.”

“Goodnight and see you later… Hey bud, you ready to see the house and your new room?” He nods without taking his face out from my neck. 

I let out a small laugh, “Alright then.”

As we look through the house, it looks amazing, just like I imagined it, especially Caleb's room. It's just so adorable and it's so him. It's got everything he loves, basketball, baseball, cars, trains, a little bean bag in the corner with a bookshelf behind it, etc. My favorite part is the litter tiny desk with coloring books, and all types of coloring tools, but the thing that gets to me is the picture on it. It's of him and I playing catch, it was taking by a close friend. I smile at the memory.

“Hey babe, look at your room.” He finally looks and the look on his face is everything, he looks genuinely happy and that makes me happy.

“Daddy, I Love all this!! Can I sleep early, so it can be tomorrow, so I can play with all this… Pleease daddy pleeeease.”

“Well there is a first time for everything.” I laugh, “Okay, let's go take a shower, eat then go to bed. Is that okay?”

“Yes!! Can we take a shower together daddy, so is faster?”

“Okay, I'll go get our shorts. You can make your way to my bedroom okay babe.”

“Okay daddy!” He bounces towards the master bedroom.

I walk downstairs to get our bags. I take his to his room, I'll unpack it tomorrow. I get his shorts out and I take out his Avengers Onesie and his towel. 

I walk towards my room, I place his things on the bed, get mine out. We change, more like he trusted to and I help him. He's so independent. “Okay bud let's go take a shower.”

We get in the shower, “So how do you like LA so far?”

“Daddy, I will love it! My teacher says that it's always sunny here, daddy that means no more rain!”

I laugh, “Yeah bud, although rain does come sometimes, did you know that daddy used to live here?”

“You did? Why'd you leave daddy?”

“I will tell you when you're older, okay? I don't want you to worry your pretty little cute head about it now. Okay?... Hey do you want to know something?” I ask while he's trying so hard to brush his hair by himself.

I take his lufa and put some shower gel on it and hand it to him, like I said before. He's very independent, he reminds me of myself. But in my case I had to grow up early, I don't want that for him. 

“Daddddy! I say yes!”

I want to correct him but I catch myself and continue, “You remember the guy that was here when we came?”

“Yup!”

“Well he told me that he has twins and they're a bit older than you, you could meet them one day. Would you like that?”

“I think I would daddy.”

“Awesome bud, do you know how amazing you are?”

“Yes, Daddy? I'm getting cold.”

“Okay, let's get you dried up then.”

I walk out to get our towels. I hang mine while I walk towards him, and carry him into his. 

He starts to laugh, it's like music to my ears. “Daddy! Look I'm Iro-Man!! I can fly!” I fly him onto the bed, he stands up so I can continue to dry him off.

“What do you want for dinner buddy? I didn't ask them for the organic part of groceries. Do you want to order in?”

“No daddy that will take tooooo long.”

“Then what do you want?”

“I saw a cereal boss on the friderater (refrigerator)”

“Did you now?” I laugh then I look at him and act amused, I know exactly what he's talking about. I asked them to only buy things that wouldn't go bad easily and the cereal boxes were a priority. Especially when you have a kid that's obsessed.

“I did daddy, and guess what?”

“What babe?”

“It was FRUITLOOPS!!” He yells. 

“Ooookay bud, then let's get you into your Pj’s so we can eat.”

I dry him off one last time, before I get him into his Avengers onesie. Then I dry his hair so he doesn't catch a cold. That's such a parent thing to say, I mean come on, we're in LA. 

I finish dressing him and drying him, I let him sit on the bed. “Wait here for me, okay? Watch some TV--” I hand him the remote. “I'll get ready then we can have cereal.”

I walk back into the bathroom, I dry myself off. I get dressed into the same onesie he has on. Yeah I know, we just love the Avengers so much. I'm seriously talking to myself right now. Wow, I'm going insane.

The first time he loved it when I wore it, so now I wear in whenever I want to make him feel better, I just want him to always be happy. 

I walk out, “So are you ready?”

“DADDY!! We're Twinsies!!” He runs towards me.

I hug him, “Yeah we are, let's go!” I try to let go and walk, but he yanks at my leg. He wants me to carry him, so that's what I did. 

I get the cereals ready, I sit him on the island and I stand by it. The house is exactly how I told them I wanted it, exactly how I imagined it.

“So Mr. Caleb T. Kinkade how do you like your new home? Do you like it more than Denver?”

He laughs at me calling him mister. “Yes daddy, it's a lot bigger. I only miss my friends, but I can make new ones.”

He always amazes me, he always knows what to say and he's only four and a half. “Well wait until you see the backyard tomorrow, it's late now. You will never come inside ever again.” I laugh, I choose everything from a little swing set playground thing to a safety-net trampoline to a little basketball hoop, what can I say he loves basketball. Maybe it is in his DNA-ish, I mean I was always more of a baseball kind of guy. 

After dinner or cereals, I tell him to go and brush his teeth while I wash the dishes and do the same. I also told him to get ready for bed so I can tuck him in. 

~~10 minutes later~~

I head towards his bedroom, I see him sitting on his bed, he looks exhausted and sad at the same time. What on earth happened, half an hour ago he was the happiest kid ever. 

“Hey bud are you alright?”

“Daddy?”

“Yes babe?”

“Can I sleep with you today, until I get used to my room.”

“Of course, can I also tell you something?” I want to make him feel better, so I play along.

“Yes?”

“I'm glad that you asked, if you hadn't then I would have asked if I could sleep with you. That would have been awkward.”

He laughs then turns it back to a smile, “Why daddy?”

“Because, I would've been too big for this bed and I would have fallen and gotten hurt at night.” He laughs and continues to laugh. 

There we go, that's the sound that touches my heart and soul. I carry him to the master bedroom. I tuck him in on one side and I go to the other, “Babe, if you feel warm, just take your onesie off okay?” I say as I take mine off and go in the cover.

I move slightly towards him, I drop a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Cal, I love you so much.” I move back to my side. 

“Goodnight daddy, I love you too.” He says as he moves towards me and buries his face into my neck, under my chin.

This is the life I chose and I'm finally gonna do everything to keep him happy and safe, no matter what. Being a single father can be hard sometimes, but it's moments like these that make it all worth it. Everything I do is for him. He's my world. And that's the last thing I think about before I drown to sleep. 

 

Chapter 2 coming soon ;)


	2. Job Interviews & BABE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude's Mother (Beatrice) (Only mentioned)

Jude's POV 

~~2 Days Later~~

I'm currently in the kitchen, getting Caleb's bag ready. He doesn't start school or preschool until Monday. Today he'll be going to Karen's house to have a play-date with the twins, until I find him a babysitter for when I'm not home. 

It's been two days since we arrived in LA, we've finally settled in, got everything together with a little help from Sebastian and his wife Karen. I've only met them now and I'm glad that we get along well. 

Sebastian used to go to school with a co-worker from Denver, so when he heard I was moving. He gave me Sebastian's number, I'm glad he did. 

Today's the day that I have a job interview with Lionel Kinkade. A step-mother I have, but have never had the pleasure of meeting. I mean, she can't be worse then my parents, but then again. She did agree to marry Oscar. 

Anyways, I'm applying to be an agent, more like transferring. Hopefully I get it, I've always wanted to work with the Devils. Oscar never believed I could do it, hopefully she does.

“Caleb let's go babe!” I yell, he went to his room to get a couple of books and toys. He seems really happy at this house, he loves the backyard, his room, and he's so excited about pre-school.

“Coming daddy!” He yells from the top of the stairs.

A couple minutes later and he's standing next to me. “Daddy? Do you think Lily and Alan will like the books that I want to show them?”

“Of course they will bud, are you kidding me. Let's go now, daddy can't be late.”

I strap him into his carseat and place his bag beside him. 

Karen and Sebastian live 15 minutes away. The drive is good, we listen to music and I listen to him ramble on about how excited and happy he is. How he's also very excited about me and my interview.

We reach the house, I strap him out and pick up his bag. We knock on the door, “Who is it?” 

“Hey Karen? It's Jude, I came to drop Caleb. Before I go to my interview.”

She swings the door open, “Oh, hey Jude, hello Caleb, nice to see you again. Go on in the twins are waiting for you outside. Sorry, Sebastian is not here so I take extra caution.”

“No worries” I says as He ran half way, then ran back towards me. He gestures for me to go down to his height. I do as asked, “Yeah bud, what's up?”

He hugs my neck, pulls out to kiss my cheeks, he let's me go then says. “Good luck daddy, I love you and break leg.”

I laugh in response, he's the sweetest thing ever, I then reply. “Thanks Cal, I love you to and be good for daddy, okay?”

“Okay daddy, I will. Can you call me later, after the intaview.”

“Of course you'll be the first to know.”

“Okay, bye daddy, love you.”

“Love you to babe.”

He runs away towards the backyard, “Thanks for doing this Karen, I owe you.”

“Nonsense, just let me know anything I need to, and go on your way. You can't be late.”

“Well, not much really. The only thing is that he's allergic to Jelly Beans or anything similar, I know it's weird but I have the same allergy. He's good with everything else. Here's his bag if he needs it, extra set of clothes and books and toys and god knows what else he shoved in there.” I laugh, “Anyhow, thanks for this again.”

She responded with a laugh, “No worries, good luck, not that you'll need it.”

I smile back at her one last time before I get into the car and drive to the arena. 

 

~~~~~

I'm currently waiting for Lionel to finish with her meeting. I've only been waiting for like 10 minutes before I hear the door open. 

I stay seated, I don't want to seem to eager or aggressive. She seems to be talking to the secretary.

A couple of minutes later, I'm called in. “Jude Kinkade? Kinkade?” 

“Uh, yeah that's me. Hello Mrs. Kinkade.” I say and shake her hand. 

She gestures for me to sit, “Any relation?” she asks.

“Uh yeah, maybe.”

“What's the relation?”

“Can I tell you later, I don't want it to affect my interview or the result of this interview.”

“Tell me, it won't effect anything.” She looks positive about that. 

I reply hesitantly, “I may be Oscar Kinkade’s son.”

Her jaw drops, “Oscar has kids?”

“Kid actually, I'm the only one. Well as far as I know. He never really talks or mentions me really.” I don't know, but for some reason I feel okay and comfortable telling her this. 

“Well he never does, I'm sorry.”

“No worries, he probably never wanted kids anyway. And when he got one, the kid was kind of screwed up anyways. It's fine really, I mean he's still my father, no matter what he did.”

She looks at me not with pity but with shock, “He's a sperm donor! Never say anything like that about yourself, ever. I've only just met you but I think we can be a good team. I may be your step-mother, but please don't ever call me that. Anyways, the only reason I married Oscar was because of Pete and because this team needed to be in good hands, when I pulled some strings to put Oscar in jail.”

Now it was my turn to have my jaw drop. “What? You're the one that put him in jail? Not Salone?”

“Nope, it was all me. Anyways, so I trust you although I've just met you. I was 4 months pregnant and I lost my child, instead of becoming depressed, I used that anger against Pete, Oscar and Salone. I don't have much friends here, I hope we can be friends.”

I mostly focus on the story of her losing her child, the first thing I think about is Caleb. I'm so lucky to have him. “I'm sorry” I say.

She's smiling at me, “No worries… Hey Jude? Did you hear what I said?”

I look lost and confused, “Uh no sorry.”

“I said, I don't have much friends here and I hope we can become friends.”

“Thank you, wait what? What do you mean?”

“I've viewed your profile and resume. You have a lot of experience, in fact. I don't want you to be an agent, I want you to be the EVP. That space has been available for too long, it's time we make it unavailable.”

“Uh I don't know what to say. Thank you so much.”

She walks towards her little bar, “A drink?”

“Uh yeah sure thanks.”

“No worries”

“I just need to go call someone, and let him know the good news.”

“Sure.”

I smile at her and walk out. I dial, Sebastian and Karen's house number. “Hello Karen, it's Jude, may I talk to Caleb.”

“Yeah of course just a sec… Caleb, honey. Your dad's on the phone.”

“Daddy?”

“Hey bud, guess what happened?”

“Daddddy. What happened?” He whines. 

“I got the job, in fact I got a better offer bud.”

“Yaaaay! Daddy, does that mean that I get to meet Mr. Donut number?”

I laugh, “Yeah it does babe. Are you being good, I'm just gonna be a little longer and then I'll come get you and we can celebrate. Does ice cream sound good.”

“Yay! Daddy you're awesome, love you daddy.”

“I love you to babe.” I hang up and walk back to Lionel's office.

............

What Jude didn't know was that a certain Devil named Zero heard the ending of his side of that conversation and he was interested to find out who was on the other side of that line. Who on earth will Jude be call babe. Who's babe?

............

I walk back into the office. 

“So who was that someone?” She says as she hands me the drink.

“Uh, that was my son, Caleb.”

“Oooh a family man, unlike his father. Who's the lucky lady?”

“Uuuh, no lucky lady.” I show here my plain finger. “Actually, I'm a single father. Although I have to in a way thank Oscar, because if he didn't force me into that relationship to fix me, I wouldn't have my son.”

“Wait, wait. What do you mean by force and fix you?”

“Well, he forced me into a relationship with Jenna, the long-lost baby mama. To what he thought would fix and I quote ‘My Gayness’.”

“Oh wow, maybe putting him in jail wasn't enough.”

I laugh nervously in reply.

“Also what do you mean by long-lost? Where is she?”

“Well, long story short. Oscar and my mother, Beatrice are obviously divorced. They did a long time ago, I had to grow up really fast. My mother was good until I came out to her 10 years ago, we haven't spoken since. I thought Oscar was gonna be better with it, but he forced me into a relationship with a woman. When Jenna found out, she didn't want it. I in a way begged her, because I didn't want the baby to go, I wanted him or her to be wanted. Unlike me. So I decided we move to Denver, so Oscar doesn't do anything in the kid's case, so I moved there, she had the baby then she left. Never wanted anything to do with him, she signed over her rights, that was 5 years ago, now he's a 4 and half year old who in thankfully healthy and happy, and I'd love to keep it that way forever. Now here we are and that wasn't short at all.”

She smiles then turns serious, “I'm sorry you had to go through all that.”

“It's fine, I mean. If it wasn't for all that then I wouldn't be here, nor would I have Caleb. So I'm pretty thankful.”

“I really like you Jude Kinkade.”

“I like you to, I think this is going to be great.”

“Well, it was great meeting you and I'm honored to say that I'll be working with you. You'll start on Wednesday so get everything ready for your office, that will be across the hall from this room.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't thank me, this is your legacy.

I look at her and smiles, “To the New Kinkades.”

She clings our glasses together and grins, “Long may we Reign.”

 

Chapter 3 coming soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and comments... Hope you enjoyed, more to come.


	3. The Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a new chapter!!   
> Sorry for the delay, but it's here. So enjoy!!

Jude's POV 

It's already Wednesday, I've woken up extra early. Gotten everything ready for both Caleb and I. 

Everything from food, toys, books, writing utensils, and etcetera. I got my last box for the office ready, today is my official first day. I've been doing lots of homework on everything from the roster, the current PR interests, new news, and even dug out some old ones, who hated each other, who liked each other, I even did homework on the devil girls. I've learned not to walk into something blind, so I'm just opening my eyes for everything that comes my way. 

Caleb started preschool on Monday, so at the moment I'm letting him sleep since it's still too early for both he and I to head out. So I head to the kitchen, after cleaning some of the house. 

~~~~~

I made us breakfast though, scrambled eggs with some vegetables and Swiss cheese. It's one of his favorite, I check the time. It's 7:30.

It's time to wake him up. I leave everything on the kitchen island and head upstairs.

I slowly and gently open his bedroom door, he's still knocked out. I walk towards his bed and crouch down next to the bed. 

“Caleb? Cal, babe?” I whisper, his eyes try to flatter open.“Hey Cal? Wake up baby. It's time to get you ready for school and for daddy to go to work.”

“Daddy?” He stares at me confused or lost in a way. 

“Yes bubba?”

“How come you have to go today?”

“Remember how Monday was your first day of school and you had to go learn and make friends?”

“yeah, daddy.”

“Well, daddy has to do the same thing today, is that okay with you? Would you like for daddy to go and make friends and be brave and cool like you?”

“Yeah daddy, go be brave.” 

“Thanks baby.”

He gets out of his sheets and walks towards the washroom. Then he suddenly stops his tracks. 

“Daddy?” He sounds saddened.

“Yes babe?”

“Does this mean you can't come pick me up from school anymore?”

“Of course not babe, if I'm not busy I'll be the first daddy there. But if I'm busy then I will call Uncle Sebastian or Aunt karen to come pick you up, I will also tell them to drop you off at the arena. So you can be with me there. What do you think about that?”

“Okay daddy, that sounds good.” He smiles weakly, and walks into the washroom.

“Bud if you need anything let me know, I need to go change, breakfast is in the kitchen.”

“Okay daddy.”

~~~~~

Currently, we're both in the kitchen. Me, standing and Caleb. Well he's on the island, that's at the moment his favorite place to sit when eating.

“Hey bud, you do know that I'd never lie to you, right? Today I won't be able to pick you up, because it's my first day. But I promise you that whenever I'm not busy I'll come and pick you up, Just like before. Pinky promise.” I say and put my pinky finger out for him. 

He puts his pinky finger up towards me, “Pinky promise, I love you daddy.”

“I love you too bud, more than anything.”

~~~~~

I'm driving to Caleb's preschool, at the moment. It's 8:15. School starts at 8:30, and I have to be at the office at 9. Let's just say I'm glad the the school isn't too far from the arena.

If I'm not busy I can easily slip out to get Caleb from preschool or let someone else I trust pick him up. 

I strap him out of the car seat, grab his little Avengers backpack in one hand and I grab his hand in the other. 

We reach the class door from the outside, I kneel down. “Okay bud, have a great day. I will see you later okay, I promise that today, I will come and pick you up. I won't let anyone else do it, until you meet them and approve of them being nice. Okay, You'll have to give them a check mark, okay?”

“Okay daddy, I will see you later and I love you.”

“I love you to babe, have fun.” I say as I hug him one last time, kiss him on the cheek, then let him go. 

Now I can do these things, when he grows up. He won't let me come near him in public, I hope he doesn't become like those type of teenagers. They're always so distant, I on the other hand would pay anything to have my parents care about me for at least an hour.

Anyways, I wave at him one last time before he heads into class, then I make my way to my Range Rover.

~~~~~

In the office getting everything ready and organized. Lionel sat up a meeting with both the roster and the devil girls. She wanted me to introduce myself and let them know me instead of them assuming I'm just like Oscar. 

I call out to Janet, my secretary. I've left the office door open anyways. “Hey Janet? When did Lionel say the meeting was?”

“12 sir, she said it might end at about 1 or 1:30.”

“Thanks, and please don't call me sir, Just call me Jude. You're making me feel old.” I say as I'm laughing. “Oh and also, I might lose time. So if I don't remember, can you remind me at about 2:30 or 3 to go pick Caleb from preschool?”

“No worries si- I mean Jude. So would you like me to organize the kid friendly part of your office that Mrs Lionel and you were talking about. I can do it when you're in the meeting, so when you bring Mr Caleb. He can just get comfortable.”

“Thank you so much, that would be awesome. I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“No problem, I'm just doing my job.”

~~~~~

It's finally time for the meeting.

“Hello, it's an honor to finally meet you all. I'm Jude Kinkade, I know I know. The name might give you an insight, I am in fact Oscar's son. He might've never mentioned me, because reasons. Anyways, I'm nothing like him, in fact. I might hate him as much as all of you if not more, and hate is a strong word. Some of you might know me or have met me before, I did work as a junior agent at the LA NBA Agency. I used to work there until life happened and I moved to Denver. I worked a similar job there, and when I heard about Oscar finally being behind bars, I decided to move back, and here we are. So it's nice to meet you all, some of you again. And I hope you can welcome me to the Devils Nation family as your new EVP. Thank you all so much.” I finally end that speech with a grin and my nerves in a way finally die down.

I look around, everyone is staring at me. They look happy, but they also have a questioning look on their face. I mean I get it, after all the crap Oscar put them through. I need to earn their trust. 

Except two faces that looked genuinely happy, Lionel's and Mr. Donut as Caleb would love to say. I get why Lionel's happy and proud, but what's his reason. Could it be that he remembers me? That I'm the one who brought him to LA? That's probably it. 

I brush it off, “Okay, so if any of you have questions. Please feel free to shoot them at me, if not. Then everyone is free to go and thanks again for the patience and the support.” I wait for a couple of minutes, they start getting up. 

As they walk out, I try and collect my papers. When I look up, there's only 2 Devils and a devil girl. 

I head towards the door to get out, I sense someone behind me. “Welcome to the Devils Mr. Kinkade.” that someone says seductively, I recognize the voice. “It's a shame you don't remember me Boss-man.” 

I turn around and see Zero, I try to open my mouth to say something. But he slips out of the conference room, as fast as a lighting.

I stand there dumbfounded, what did he mean I don't remember him? Of course I do. I was his agent.

~~~~~

I'm in my office at the moment, killing time, getting everything organized. Janet is setting up, Caleb's little area. The door is left open for anyone to come since Janet is not out there. 

I get so caught up with everything in hand, that I never check the time. 

“Jude? Sir? Jude?” Janet's voice snaps me out.

“Yes Janet, what's up? Do you need help?”

“No, I'm good. It's just that, it's time to go pick Caleb from school, it's 2:10, so you have 20 minutes I believe before the bell.”

“Oh my god, you're right. I got so caught up. Thank you so much for the reminder.” I say as I take my keys and my phone, then rush to the exit door. 

Before I do that, I head to Lionel's office and check if she needs anything on my way back. 

“Hey Lionel,” I peek my head in just a little. 

“Hey Jude, come on in.”

“No I'm heading out to pick Caleb and I was gonna ask if you'd like anything on my way back?”

“No I'm fine, but when you come back let me know I wanna meet Little Kinkade.”

“Okay.” I laugh as I head out, Caleb is going to love her. 

~~~~~

The drive to the school was smooth.

It's now 2:28, so I wait for the bell. 

The bell rang and a couple seconds later and my goofball is running towards me, I go down own my knee to be on his level. He runs and hugs me. 

“Daddy you came.” He says excitedly.

“Of course I did babe, I said I would if I wasn't busy, I made a pinky promise to you. So, how was school?” I open my eyes wide. “Tell me everything.” 

All I can say is that his laugh is contagious. We walk to the car as he rambles on about his day. The new friends he made and how fun LA was because it's apparently always sunny. ‘You have no idea.’ I think to myself. 

Time always runs by when I'm with him. They do say that good and happy times always go by fast. That is indeed true, because we're already at the arena. 

I park the car, then turn to him before getting out of the car. “Hey, babe?”

He looks straight into my eyes and in all seriousness says, “Yes daddy?”

I smile, “Are you ready to make new friends?”

In a blink of an eye, he's clapping and cheering “Yay! More friends!!”

I laugh, “Well, I guess I'll take that as a yes. Let's go then.”

I get him out and pick up his bag. Holding hands, walking to the arena. 

As we reach the arena door, my phone buzzes in my pocket.

We stop, I take it out and it's Lionel. “Babe, stay by my side, okay? I need to take this.”

I let his hand go, he stands in front of me, but he's now holding onto my pants. He's playing with his legs, kicking them or kicking some small stones. I look at him one more time before picking up the phone. But I still keep an eye on him.

“Hey Lionel, I'm on my way, I'm actually just outside the arena.”

“Hello Jude, I didn't want to bother your time with Caleb, it's just the the board wants to meet you and get to know you. So they sat up a meeting in 15.”

I start to panic, “Why would they want that? 15, as in 15 minutes? Today?” I'm cut off because she knows I'll ramble.

“JUDE! Calm down, okay? They just want to meet you. They do it all the time.” She's quiet for a second before she starts again “So this is what you're going to do, get up here, let me meet that precious little boy of yours, my grandson. I might add. Then you'll relax a bit before the meeting. Good?”

Out of nowhere, Caleb's shrek gets me out and in seconds he's letting go of my pants and running towards someone or something.

“Babe, no! Where are you going?” I remember that Lionel is still on the phone with Lionel. “Hey, Sorry Lionel I'll see you in a bit.”

“Caleb! Stop running.”

I follow him, I turn around the corner. I search for him. That's when I see him so deep in thought with no one other than ‘The Zero’s 

I walk towards them, “Caleb Tobias. Why did you run like that, you could've told me first.”

“I'm so sorry daddy, it won't happen again, I will tell you next time, but daddy. He was gonna be gone in the car.” 

I look at Zero, he's smiling. Something in me turns. I look back at Caleb. I go on my knees to be on his level. “Remember when I sad that I'd work here babe.” Caleb nod “Well, I work here and you can meet Mr Zero. Almost anytime, but now daddy has to go inside and so do you.”

“Daddy? Babe?” It's zero talking now, he sounds not too amused about the idea. “Are you married?”

Why was he even interested, I'm starting to become nervous. He can't be a homophobe, can he? I mean he came out as a bisexual like one and a half years ago. “No, I'm a. Uh, a single dad and I call my son babe.”

He laughs a bit, he probably caught the nervousness. “Oh, well. That's awesome man, he's a good kid. Plus, he has great taste, here's to hoping his daddy does to.” 

He winks, then bends down to Caleb's level. “It was nice meeting you Caleb, hope to see you again, soon. Also, just to let you know. My name is Zero, not Mr Donut. Although I would've loved it if that was my name. Can I tell you a secret that not many people know?”

Caleb nods eagerly. Zero responses in a chuckle. “Alright then,” he places his mouth by Caleb's ear and whispers something. “Okay? That's our secret, no one can know, not even daddy. Until I tell him, okay?”

“Yes. Mr Zero.”

“Great, and one more thing buddy… You can call me G. You're my friend now. Plus, it's easier.” they pound each other.

Zero gets up, looks at me. “See you later Caleb, you to boss.” He winks, then he's gone. 

Okay, what just happened? Why is this happening to me. I shake all my thoughts. Take Caleb's hand and head into the arena.

As we're walking, Caleb says. “I'm sorry for running daddy, are you mad?”

I freeze, then go down on one knee. “No babe why would I be mad. I was just worried, I don't want anything to ever happen to you. You're everything to me bud. I could never be mad, daddy was just scared a little.”

“Sorry, I made you scared daddy.”

“It's okay bud, I love you.”

“Love you too daddy.”

~~~~~

Zero's POV

In the car driving and thinking about what happened, I just told someone my real name. Why did I feel like I could trust this kid and his smoking hot dad. Oh Jude, what have you done. 

 

~~Flashback~~

… “Can I tell you a secret that not many people know?”

Caleb nods eagerly. I chuckle. “Alright then,” I placed my mouth by Caleb's ear and whispers. “My real name is Gideon, but that's a secret no one can know until I tell them, promise me?” He nods, then I say loudly “Okay? That's our little secret, no one can know, not even daddy. Until I tell him, okay?”

“Yes. Mr Zero.” He says

“Great, and one more thing buddy… You can call me G. You're my friend now. Plus, it's easier.” I pound his hands.

I get up and look Jude in the eye. “See you later Caleb, you to boss.” i wink, then I walk towards my car.

~~End of Flashback~~

I was straight up flirting with him and he didn't even move a finger, except for the being nervous part.

I even told his son my real name, that has always been a big deal for me. But for some odd reason I trust Jude and his son. I mean he did get me to LA, he had so much to do with my career.

I weigh my options. So he never talked about girls or that he was in a relationship when I was in Denver. I might have caught him checking a few guys out, he might be gay or bisexual. Wait, definitely bi, I mean for all that is holy. He has a kid, he has a kid. 

Am I even ready for that, I mean he's attractive and I like him. But do I like him enough to help him raise a kid. 

I snap out, I'm way ahead of myself. How bout a drink first, before the pockets fence.

The rest of the drive home is more calm and collected.

~~~~~

Jude's POV 

I try not to think about what just happened with Zero, I can't wrap my head around it now. I have so much to do, so at the moment I postpone the thought.

I need to focus on the now, Caleb's meeting Lionel for the first time and I have a meeting with the board.

“Babe, I have a meeting in a bit. So we're gonna go meet someone really cool, then you can play in my office.”

“Okay daddy.”

We walk towards Lionel's office, “You ready?” I ask first, he nods, so I knock.

“Yes? Come in.”

I peak my head in, “Hey Lionel, I have someone for you to meet.”

She gets up on her feet, “Get him in her, Now!” She screams.

I walk in and Caleb is right behind me. I crouch down to his level. “Hey babe, this is Lionel. She's my boss.”

“Hey, Caleb. I'm Lionel, just like your daddy said. It's nice to finally meet you.”

“Hello” He says nervously. 

“Bud, do you remember the stories I told you about my daddy, how he left and how much of a bad man he was?”

He looks at me sadly, “Yes, daddy. He is so bad and he hurt you so. He's really, really bad.”

“That's right, well she helped put him in jail, it's a place where all bad people go. So she is really cool person. Right?”

He finally smiles, and turns his gaze to her. “Yes!”

“And one more thing.”

“What is it daddy?” He turns to me again, sounding concerned.

This boy will be the death of me, he always cares about others, he always knows what to do or say. He's way too mature for his age. 

“She had to marry him, to put him in jail. So now you can call her grandma, if you want.”

I look at Lionel and she's giving me the death glares, I respond by smiling at her.

I look at Caleb and he looks like he's giving everything I just told him a thought. Again, way to mature for his age. 

After a couple of seconds, he smiles and launches at her. Yelling, “Grandma Lion!! Grandma Lion!”

I burst into laughter, it's always good seeing him happy. Lionel in fact looks like she's over the moon to. 

“You're the only one that gets to call me, both of those things.” Lionel keeps repeating over and over again.

 

Chapter 4 is coming soon. *Crossed fingers… Hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!! Hope you guys enjoyed :)


	4. Do you wanna... Uh, go to dinner sometime?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long but here it is!!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, all the comments and kudos... :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

Zero's POV 

 

A couple of days went by and I'm currently in my scives, in bed. Just thinking.

These past few days it has been business as usual, except for the fact that I kept on searching for Jude whenever I stepped into a room or anywhere for that matter.

I caught glimpses of him around the arena, talking, walking, standing, sitting, etc. Anywhere I saw him I just wanted to stay in that room. I know, I know, Stalker much.

Anyways, I think I really like him and I've never felt like that before. I've been out for a long time, well not that long, but long enough for the entire world to know I'm Bisexual, not that I like labels or anything.

I've been with women in public but never with men in public. I've never liked, yet dated anyone that I liked enough to make public. I mean the fact that I'm thinking about dating is just insane to me. 

I should probably be thinking if he even likes me or not, 

My phone rings and snaps me out of thought.

I pick it up without looking at the ID. “Hello, Zero speaking.”

“Hey Zero, I'm just calling to remind you that we have an early practice today and tomorrow, because of tomorrow night's game.”

“Hey coach, yeah I got that. Although Terrence and I don't get along, Derek and I kind of do so he told me about it last night at his club.”

“That's good, and seriously with the Terrence thing. Do you think you guys will ever be friends, I'm glad that it doesn't affect on the court. But don't you think that bygones should be bygones.”

“I don't know coach what we have now, it's working. Maybe in the very far future.” I answered as I'm laughing into the phone.

Pete laughs at that to, “Okay, I guess that's good enough. Get up, do what you gotta do. I need you here in an hour.”

“Aye aye captain.” I say then hang up.

I need to get ready, shower, eat, change and get going. 

I go back to thinking about Jude, where was I. Oh I'll try to ask him on a date, if he likes me that's amazing. If he doesn't, that be disappointing. 

If he accepts the date then we start with that, then we'll talk about everything else. 

I'm currently in the shower, thinking oh my goodness. Since when did I turn into someone so sappy and someone who wants to talk everything through.

I don't recognize myself anymore.

Half an hour later and I'm finally ready to head out. Let's get this day started. 

 

~~~

At the Arena

I head in, I say hello to anyone that I see on my way to the locker room.

We usually have a mini little meeting with the coach before we start, so I wear my practice gear and make my way to the arena floor. 

 

~~~~~

Two Hours Later

Practice was great, all the players and I head to the locker room.

I shower, change and finish everything before going home.

My phone buzzes.

I check it and it's a text from my agent Lucas, telling me to meet him upstairs by his temporary office to talk endorsement deals. 

I text back that I'm on my way. 

I head towards my car, place all my things in the trunk then head back to the arena.

I walk towards the offices, as I get there I spot Lucas and he's with someone, he's talking to someone.

It looks like he's flirting and laughing.

I look at the other guy, I focus and the figure looks familiar. I look again and realize it's Jude, it's JUDE. 

Lucas is flirting with Jude? I didn't even know Lucas was bisexual, he has a girlfriend.

Why does always get screwed over for me, it's the one guy I like. 

Well whatever he thinks he's doing, he won't succeed. Jude is mine, if he wants to be. 

I walk towards them. “Hey, Lucas. What's up?” I turn, look at Jude and smile. “Hey Boss-man.”

“Speak of the devil, hey Zero.” Lucas says, “Oh did you see what I did there.” he starts laughing.

Jude gives him a weird look then turns back to me, “Hey Zero.”

“So what did you want to talk about and what do you mean speak of the devil?”

“Oh we were talking about that time I thought my girl was pregnant and how I freaked out so much that I went to a bar and got sh*t faced. How I called you and started talking nonsense to you at the a** crack of dawn. I was telling Jude here how much I respect him for being a single dad. I could've never done it. Also, sorry about that night.”

Okay so he's not bisexual, I look at Jude and smile, “Yeah, he's kind of incredible and don't worry about it. So about those endorsements?”

“Well I gotta go pick up Caleb so see you guys around.” Jude says, he looks nervous for some reason.

“Yeah see you around, say hi to Caleb from Mr. Donut.” I say. 

Jude smirks at the nickname his son has given me, then turns around and walks away. 

Lucas looks at me weird then says, “See you later Jude.”

We walk to his office, he's still looking at me weird. He sits in his chair. “You like him.”

I almost choked on my own spit, “What?”

“I said you like him. Jude I mean.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“You totally do, you do realize that my second choice of career was to become a detective. So I pick some stuff up.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah so start talking.”

“Okay so I might have thought for a second that you might be bisexual and it totally slipped my mind about your girl.”

“What, you gotta be kidding me, you're kidding, right?”

When I answer by shaking my head, he bursts into laughter.

“Stop laughing you didn't see it from my point of view. You guys were laughing and talking.”

“I'll tell you this, he's good looking but he isn't my type. He doesn't have the parts either. Plus, have you seen him look at you, he's head over heels. Oh and one more thing, if it was someone that saw us, they'd think a couple of guys talking. You only think we were flirting because you have a little crush on the so called Boss-man. So does he know? Have you asked him out yet?”

“No, and No. I was planning on doing it soon though. That thing I just saw, although it wasn't real. It pushed me to ask him as soon as possible.”

“Okay good, plus I'm proud. You've never liked someone so much to date them. But I guess people change.”

“I told myself the same thing. I really do like him though, I have since he was my agent in Denver.”

“He was your agent? He and I should bond more.”

“Haha, he was. He has a son dude. I mean I met and I like the kid, but a step-father.”

“Okay, hey you have the first two steps down. You've met the kid and you like him, so how about you let the last one just happen and be talked about with Jude. Okay?”

“Yeah that's a great idea I guess thanks man.”

“Okay so about your endorsements, I got you this deal with Gillette and Pepsi. All you have to do is the commercials, but for Gillette you have to shave that beard of yours.”

“That's awesome man, thank you and no problem about the beard. I mean it's hair. It grows.”

“Great, I'll call them and let them know you agreed.”

 

~~~~~

Around 25 Minutes or So Later 

 

I walk out of Lucia's office.

I hear a familiar voice coming from the hallway, then seconds later I'm greeted by a tiny little person. 

“Hello Mister G!” He yells. 

I crouch down to his level, “Hey bud, please call me G. No need for the Mister. How are you today? How was school?”

He looks hesitant at first before he looks me in the eyes and says, “Okay.” Then he starts rambling on about how he was doing and how he was. 

I on the other hand, stay quiet and try to focus on anything he was saying. 

I heard, that he was loving LA so far. He's made so many new friends, how cool his teacher was, and so many other things. 

I was so focused on Caleb, I didn't realize that Jude was standing 2 feet away from both of us. Until he called out for Caleb to take a breath.

“Hey Babe,” Caleb turns to look at him, “Try taking a breather.”

He then looks at me and whispers ‘I'm sorry.’ 

I give him an ‘It's okay’ smile then turn my attention back to Caleb. As he continues to ramble.

A few minutes go by before we are all interrupted by Jude's phone. 

Jude picks it up, no hesitation.

“We gotta be quiet bud, your dad's talking on the phone.” 

Both Caleb and I look towards Jude. 

“Right now? Okay, is Lionel going? Great, yeah I'll be there I just have to see if my secretary is in… Yeah, I'll leave my son with her if she's in… I have no idea, I guess I'll have to figure it out if she isn't. Alright I'll see you then. Bye.”

I only hear his part of the conversation.

As he hangs up, a thought hits me so I get up. Hold out my hand to Caleb and walk the two-ish feet towards him. 

“Hey, we.” I look at Caleb, he's staring at Jude with some type of stuffed animal in the hand I'm not holding. I smile and look back at Jude. “Couldn't help hear the convo and I'm guessing you have a meeting.”

He looks at his son then back at me and nods, “Uh yeah. It's in like a couple of minutes. I didn't know about it and I wasn't busy, just some paperwork so I told my secretary to leave if she was done with all her stuff. So now I'm not sure if she's still in.”

“Well I got this idea.”

“What's the idea Zero?”

“Well, I can come with you to your office so you can check if she's there. If she is great, if she's not. Then Me and my friend here can hang out some more and get to know each other.” I gesture towards Caleb. 

“Pleeease Daddy, G is so cool.” He starts to jump while still holding my hand.

“I guess it's a good idea. He is your biggest fan anyway.”

“Yayyayayay!” Caleb starts screaming.

“Ooookay calm down, did you eat any sugar at school?” Jude asks as Caleb takes his hand and starts walking.

“No daddy, no sugar.”

I follow behind and I don't usually pray but I'm praying that the secretary was not in the office.

We walk into the office within a office, as Jude walks in and sees no one. He turns to me, “I guess you're babysitting.”

Caleb jumps into the conversation, “Daddy I'm not a baby, I'm almost Five.” He says while also should his hand with all five fingers. 

I laugh. 

Jude answers him with, “Oh I'm sorry, Zero I guess you are going to have a Man-Date with your new Buddy.” He says in a sarcastic way while looking between Caleb and I. 

I give him a grin and look at Caleb, “Well should we get this Man-Date started?” He nods eagerly. “Alright, well tell daddy that he can go be an adult while we have fun.”

“You can go be adults daddy, we have fun. Good times.”

“Wow, I'm sold by my own son already. Well you can stay in my office if you'd like, he has a his own corner in there full of things he enjoys playing with or reading. So yeah, thanks for doing this I owe you. Thanks so much.” He looks down at Caleb, “Sorry about this babe, I'll come as soon as I can. Okay?” Caleb nods, “Love you bud, and Zero, thanks again.”

“Don't mention it.” at the same time Caleb says, “Bye daddy love you too.”

I wish I can say that. 

We walk into Jude's office. It's really nice for someone who just moved for almost a week. He has his desk in the middle with his big chair behind the desk and four chairs in front of, two on each side. With shelves in his left corner, He has big glass window walls behind him and to his left side excluding the shelves in that corner. 

The Caleb corner he was talking about was a lot bigger than I expected. It was on his front right side, so whenever he was in here he could still keep an eye on his son. The corner was huge, with a small bookshelf, a bean-bag chair, another shelf with baskets that can hold toys. A small basketball hoop for when he wanted to shoot hoops. It was an ‘every kid's dream’ corner.

After all that I finally snap out and realize, I'm here to hang out with my crush's son. 

“So what do want to do?” I ask. 

“First can we shoot hoops,then can we play Lego, then can you help me do my alphabet homework if we have time. Please?”

“We can do whatever you want as long as your dad is okay with doing homework last.”

“Daddy is the coolest, as long as I finish my homework on time.”

“I bet he is. So let's shoot some hoops.”

 

~~~~

Caleb and I shoot hoops for what seems to be forever because the kid is awesome, plus he's good at B-Ball for someone his age. 

We also talk while playing, he continues about his day. He talks about his dad's friend, a guy named Sebastian and how cool his twins are. How they were his first friends in LA. A lot of other stuff to about his new house, his new room and backyard. His school, basically he was rambling about everything he did since he stepped foot in California.

For once I don't find someone who rambles a lot, so annoying unless it's me doing it. That shocks me.

He sits on the little chair by the round table, I shoot the last hoop and first I struggle but I figure it out, then I'm finally sitting on the tiny chair.

I hear Caleb giggle while I was struggling.

“Are you laughing at me?” I ask in a fake angry and playful way. 

“No.” He says with his hands covering his mouth. 

“Good, because that would hurt my feelings.So, why did you stop shooting?” I say with a smile.

“I'm tired and a little sleepy.”

“You do look tired, so how much homework do you have? A little or a lot?”

“A little.”

“Okay how about this, we can finish homework then instead of Lego's we take a nap. How about that?”

He nods eagerly, he looks like he's one of those kids that love school. That a good thing.

He takes out his homework and we start on the letter H, because this smart kid already started his homework.

As we reach the letter J, my mind immediately goes to Jude. Could his kid know if he likes me or not, I mean they say kids are good judge of character.

No, no. I can't use his kid. That just, no. 

As if this kid was reading my mind, “I'm very happy that daddy got a job here. I love it here, and I'm so glad that you play for the devils. You are the bestest player for me. You are my favorite.” He still pronounces his Vs as Ws I'm guessing.

“I'm glad to, you are my favorite fan to. And your dad is very cool to.”

“Daddy is your fan to, he likes looking at you. A lot.”

“Me too. Hey can I ask you one question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to or if you don't know.”

He nods, so I continue. “Do you know what a date is?”

He nods again, “It when two people who really, really like each other go on alone and talk and eat and watch movies and dress nicely. Like the movies.”

“That's exactly what it is, can I ask you another question?”

“Yup.”

“I really, really like your daddy and I want to ask him on a date, but only if you're okay with that. So let me know if you would like that or not?”

All of the sudden, he is smiling big and nodding really fast. It kind of scares me because he might dislocate his neck or something, not that it's possible. Is it? 

“Yayayayayayay!!” 

I'll take that as a yes then, and please stop nodding, you might hurt yourself.” I hold his head in both hands. 

“Okay so how about going back to finishing homework, since that's out of the way.” I say as I release the grip on his head. 

Seconds later there is a a tiny body hugging me. I hug back. “Thanks bud.”

He looks up, smiles and heads back to his chair. 

He's such a sweetheart, I pray that I never disappoint either him or his daddy.

 

~~~~~

Jude has been gone for about an hour, Caleb is now on the Y so he's almost done. 

I asked him to keep the date thing a secret until I asked his daddy on the date later today. 

I was setting up the reading area, for when he was done. 

“Hey bud, are you almost done?”

“Yes, I'm finally on Z.”

“That's awesome bud, great job. What book would you like me to read to you later?”

“Can you read me, Dr Seuss?”

“Of course, which one?”

“Oh, the Place's you’ll go!”

“Of course, that's an amazing choice.”

I go to pick the book and I hear an, “I'm done!”

I take the book out of the shelf, “Perfect, pack up then come here.” He stuffs everything in his bag, closes it then comes and sits on my lap. 

I start reading, “Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!........”

 

~~~~~

My eyes fluttered open after hearing a ‘snapping a picture’ sound.

There's something kind of heavy on my chest, I look down, hair brushing my nose. Then it hits me, we must have both slept while I was reading.

I look towards the sound that came 10 seconds ago, it's Jude. No more blazer, tie loose. “What are you doing?” I whisper.

“It was to precious to not take a picture of. What happened here anyways?”

“We shot hoops, we talked, finished homework, read, then decided to pass out.” I whisper, not wanting to wake Caleb up. 

“You've both been busy. I can take him off you. I need to head home anyways.” He walks towards me.

“No it's fine I got him, you can place that book that's on the ground back on the shelf, get his and your stuff. Then we can head over to your car, I need to head out to. But first I want to talk to you about something.”

“I, uh, okay.” He does as he's told, a couple minutes later and we're walking towards the parking lot.

Caleb in my arms, his face nuzzled in my neck, arms around my neck. me following Jude, who's carrying. Caleb's and his bags, in one hand and his car keys in the other. 

Could this be a regular thing with us, if this all goes well. 

As we reach his car, I get nervous. He places the bags in the passenger seat, then comes back and opens the backseat door. Takes Caleb out of my arms, settles him into his carseat, Caleb whimpers a little but does not wake up. 

When Jude's done, he closes the door and turns to me, “Thank you for everything today. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Don't mention it, I uh. I talked to two people today and they said that the feelings I'm feeling might be mutual. So I wanted to ask, uh… Do you wanna... Uh, go to dinner sometime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Lucas a good guy (He can pass off as one Zero's good friends) 
> 
> This is after all the shenanigans that happened in the show, so Terrence, Jelena, Derek and Zero are on kinda good terms but not a 100%
> 
> Also, I know that Zero is a schemer, a manipulator, a big flirt, etc. But I want to make him a sweetheart when it comes to Jude and Caleb. But when it comes to the things he cares about, of course all those will come out.  
> Also, what do you think about Zero and Caleb's relationship so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. Please Comment, Share, leave Kudos, etc. 
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger.... See you soon with a new chapter ;)


	5. Date Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time, but here it is... Enjoy!!! 
> 
> Love you all & Thanks for all the comments and support... You all make my day :)

“… Do you wanna... Uh, go to dinner sometime?”

~~~~~

Zero's POV 

A couple of minutes go by, but it feels like forever before I get an answer back. 

I panic and get nervous, so I start to ramble. “I… Uh, never mind, I'm sorry if I stepped over a line or anything. I'm sorry, I'll just go, I'm sorry again, of course you have a son to think about and you might even be in a relationship already. I'm so sorry, I'll leave now, sorry again… Goodbye.” I turn around and try to walk away, when my arm is yanked to turn me back.

Again, we were face to face. He's looking at me and smiling shyly. “I wasn't done talking and it's kind of rude to turn your back on your new boss.”

“... Uh, I'm so-” 

“Would you Stop! Let me talk.”

“Right, sor-”

“Seriously?” He looks at me in a ‘Are you for real’ way. I reply with a smile and look down. 

“Go on.” I say while still looking at the ground.

“Thank you, before you interrupted and before you wanted to storm off, and now that you've stopped apologizing. I'd like to say, yes. I would like to go to dinner, sometime.”

My head shot up, “Really? Are you sure? I mean, I do like you and apparently Caleb & Lucas think the feelings are mutual. But you do have Caleb to think about, this affects him to. So if you think this whole thing is a bad idea, I'll understand if you say, n-”

“Are you kidding, me. Stop rambling and yes I'm sure, the feelings are mutual and today was a big part of the decision because, my son is a big fan of yours and I don't mean the ‘because you're a baller’. He genuinely likes you, and it seems to me that you feel the same way about him to…”

I grin at him, because that was the truth. In this short time that I've spend with this man and his son, I've learned to adore them. That's the fastest I've lo- , I mean liked anyone. Aside from my sister, of course.

He continues to talk after he sees me nod in agreement about the statement.

“So yes, I'd like to go to dinner sometime. Plus, my son is a good judge of character and if he likes you then you must be okay.”

“Okay?”

“For now, yes. We need to go on that date first.”

I have the stupidest smile on my face, “So it's a date then?”

He gives me a shy smile, before replying with. “Sh*t up.” He looks at the backseat of the car, where Caleb is. “You tired him out, I gotta go, start dinner before he wakes up. Hopefully, fingers crossed. That's if he doesn't wake up before we even get home,not that that's a bad thing. I did miss him today.”

I laugh slightly, “Okay, well you are a great dad, he talks about you a lot.”

“Thank you, that means more you think. Okay well. I gotta go, you have my number so we can figure out what day the dinner will happen.”

“Okay, yeah. Also, whenever we plan that date, I'll pick you, so send me your address and what of food you like or don't like. So I know what restaurant to pick.”

“Okay, great. Well see you, and thanks for today. He's a good kid, but he can be a handful sometimes.”

“No, no, no… Don't even mention it, I had fun and he is a good kid indeed. I have no clue what you mean by the handful part.”

He bursts into laughter and so do I.

“Goodbye Zero.”

I feel like answering with ‘Goodbye and please, call me Gideon’ but that's way too early, so I go with. “See you later, Boss-man.”

 

~~~ Date Night ~~~ (Friday, 3 Days Later)

 

Jude's POV 

“...Oh yes Karen. We'll be dropping him in an hour.”

“We?” she says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

“Uh yeah, he said that he wanted to pick me up, so yeah.”

“That's cute… Are you already dressed?”

I look down at myself, I have a dark grey jeans on with my black shoes. But I still haven't decided on a shirt, so currently I'm shirtless. I snap out of thought to answer her question. “Sort of, I haven't decided on a shirt yet.”

“Would you like help?”

“Uh sure, if you want.”

“Tell me what colors the shirts are, and what pants color.”

“I have a dark grey pants with black shoes, and for the shirts, I have a navy blue button-up and a grey small square patterned one, so what do you think.”

“Do you have brown shoes?”

“Ye-yeah?”

“Wear them and wear the navy blue, it's the style now.”

“Okay, thanks.”

“For someone who wears suits all the time, you sound clueless about the whole thing. Are you nervous?”

“Uh yeah, kind of.”

“You must really like him, this Zero is a lucky guy.”

“I'll just tell you this. I had the biggest teenage girl crush on him back in Denver. It's a plus that Caleb likes him too.”

“That's amazing, I'm happy for you and for Caleb. I also can't wait to meet him.”

“Thanks for everything and sorry for the short notice, Lionel was supposed to look after him, but she got busy… I gotta go through, I need to change, get Caleb ready so he can be dropped off. Thanks again and see you soon.”

“Don't be silly, the twins were ecstatic when they heard, plus he's a sweetheart. See you soon.”

I hang up and look at the time on my phone, it's 7:47. He's coming at 8:15. I need to start moving, now!

I head upstairs to my bedroom to get changed. 

I call out for Caleb, “BABE!”

“YES DADDY?”

“COME HERE BUD!”

That's when I hear footsteps coming towards my room. “I'm here, what daddy?”

“Are you ready babe?”

“Yeah. Daddy?”

“Yes bud.”

“Can I take some toys?”

“Of course. I told to take a pajama with you or to wear it now.”

He looks down at his feet. “Daddy, why do you want to leave me there?”

“What?” I speed walk towards him, “What are you talking about, it's just a play date since you don't have school tomorrow and I have to go somewhere with Zero. I would never leave you, you know that. I'm gonna come get you when I'm done with dinner. I promise, plus what are we babe? Look at me tell me what we are?”

He slowly looks into my eyes, then a small smile breaks out. “Ride and Die.”

“Yeah we are, now give me a hug and tell me how do I look? I need your opinion.”

Now he has a big smile on his face and he gives me the best hug, he sits on the edge of the bed then he says. “Daddy, you're fire.”

Now we're both laughing, “Do you mean that I good, that I'm on fire. Or am I really on fire?” I eye him like I'm curious.

“Good on fire.” He says laughing.

Now that the air is somewhat cleared, I need to ask him about what he thinks about this whole situation.

“Hey babe, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, daddy?”

“Do you like it that Zero and I are having a date? I know that he's your favorite player, but this is different.”

“It's okay daddy, G really likes you and so do you. He's really cool.”

“Cooler than me?” I say in a sarcastic sad way. 

“No daddy, never!”

“You are way to mature for your age.” I squeeze him by hugging.

“Daddy can I go get ready?”

“Yeah,” I let him got. “Of course. I love you bud.” 

“Love you too daddy.”

I finished up and head downstairs. Double checking the house the backyard doors, the lights, etc. 

I get busy doing that, what feels like a couple of minutes, I check the time when I hear a knock on the door. It's currently 8:11. He's early. 

“Caleb, babe. Come on, he's here and we have to drop you at aunt Karen's house first.”

“Yes daddy, I'm coming. I need to get my Iron-man doll first.”

I unconsciously whisper to myself the correction. “An Action-figure.” As I head towards the door to open it. 

~~~~~

 

Zero's POV 

I knock, then I wait for the door to open, if I say that I'm not nervous, I'd be lying. 

I listen to the two of them communicating, in a weird way. It warms my heart.

I've been waiting outside for the last 6 minutes, terrifyingly nervous. I must really like him, what am I saying. I do like him. 

The door swings open, revealing Jude. Navy button-up shirt tucked into the dark grey pants with the brown shoes. This outfit definitely brings out what he usually hide with the blazers. 

“Hey.” That's what snaps me out. 

“Uh hey,” I swallow hard, “Uhm, sorry for staring, it's just that, uh, you look good. Great actually.”

“You don't look to bad yourself.” I shyly smile, as I see him looking me up and down.

“Thanks.”

“G!!”

We both look towards the stairs, it's Caleb in a two piece pajama with the Avengers on it and a bag that probably has all his toys. 

I look at Jude and for some reason he looks surprised with his son. 

As he reaches the bottom, he starts to run towards me. I kneel down, because I know what's coming. 

“Hey buddy! You look awesome.”

He hugs me, “Hi G.”

“So you excited to go to your friends house?”

“Yeah, Alan and Lily are cool and nice.”

“That's great, well do you have everything you need? Should we go?”

“Yeah!”

I look up at Jude to see if he's ready to head out.

He nods, “You guys go ahead, I'll be a minute, I just need to look up and bring his car seat.”

I nod in a reply, I get up then give my hand out to Caleb. “Let's go bud.”

When we reach the car, I sit him on the hood of the car and stand beside him while my hands still holding him. 

“So? You like superheroes?” I point at his pajamas.

“The Avengers only?”

“How come?”

“They're cool, funny, and they save the world.”

“That's a great explanation, that's why I like them to.”

“You like the Avengers to?” He sounded excited.

“Yeah, who's your favorite.”

I know for sure that now he’ll start rambling, “I like them all but,” He raises his fingers. “Number 1 is Iron-man, he's funny, rich and his suit is really cool.” He raises his second finger, “Number 2, the Hulk because he can get ready angry and big.” Finger three, “Number 3 is a tie with Hawkeye and Widow, because she's pretty and he is a great shot-er.” Fourth finger, “Number 4 is Captain America, he's a boss and he lives a long time.” Fifth finger, “Number 5 is Thor because he can carry heavy things and he's a god.”

“So all of them?”

“Yeah, I said I liked them all, sometimes even the bad guys are cool. Like Loki, he's funny sometimes... Who's your favorite?”

“He is funny sometimes and my favorite is Iron-man. He reminds me of me.” I say sarcastically, but he's a kid so he believes.

“How?” He says excitedly.

“Well, he's funny, I'm funny. He's rich, I'm almost rich. He has nice metal suits, I have nice basketball suits (Uniforms). And he's smart and so am I.” I say in a joking way.

He on the other hand believes. “Oh my god, you are a superhero?”

“No, no.. But I think Tony Stark and I should be friends one day. What do you think?”

His eye widen, “Coooool.”

“Hey how bout this, if me and your dad, like each other after tonight, next time we go on a date. You can come with us, have you seen the new movie, Captain America: Civil War?”

“No.”

“Good, if we hang out again, then we will go see the new movie, okay?”

Caleb looks like a kid on Christmas. “Okay, Yayayayyayay.”

“Already making plans I see.”

I turn to see Jude standing with the carseat. 

“Sorry if I stepped over a line.”

“No, no, it's cool. I think that be a nice evening outing, a date.”

Jude gets the seat set up, place Caleb in, then we head towards Karen & Sebastian's house. I let Jude drive my car since I've never been. 

We reach the house, I change to the driver's seat while Jude sorts everything out with Karen.

Then he kneels down in front of Caleb, hugs him, then Caleb seems to have whispered something in Jude's ear. When Jude stands up, all I see is his head moving up and down, he was nodding.

As Jude is walking towards the car, behind him the front door is still open and Caleb is waving me goodbye and so was, who I guessed was Karen. I wave back. 

Jude gets in the car, “Caleb says have fun, be silly, laugh, eat, and then he said to say ‘See you later G.’ to you.” We both wave goodbye. 

I reply with, “Smart kid.” then I start the car and head towards the restaurant.

~~~~~

We walk into the restaurant called Terrine.It's not as crowded as it usually is so that's a good thing. 

The host comes our way. “Hello sir, welcome to Terrine. Do you have any reservations?”

“Uh yeah, yes. It's under Zero.”

“Okay, just one sec.” 

“Sure.”

“Okay, here. You can follow me to the table.”

We follow him towards the table. We sit down, “Here are the menus, I'll be back in about 5 minutes, but please take the time to select. No pressure.” he smiles. 

I nod, “Alright thanks.”

I look up at Jude, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's nice here, I like that it's outdoors, fresh air and such. ”

“Yeah it is, are you nervous. It's just. You're quiet, if it's Caleb we can go back. If you're not comfortable leaving him, or anything. I'll understand.”

“No, no… It's not, Caleb is a good boy and Karen and Sebastian are really kind people, I trust them. It's just, I. Uh haven't been on a date since, well. Let's say a loooong time. So it's kind of fresh and new for me, plus. I think I got lucky with a good date.”

“Well, same here. For the lucky with a good date part.”

He avoids eye contact and shyly smiles. As I continue, “Plus, my date looks incredible tonight, not that he doesn't always.”

“Well, you're not too bad yourself, that maroon button up brings out your eyes.”

I give him a smile, but we're interrupted by the waiter. “I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to ask if you're ready?”

We both look at the menu again before, we both try and talk at the same time. “I wou-”

“I'd like th-”

We look at each other, let out a small laugh then I tell him. “You go ahead, I still haven't decided on the drink yet.”

“Oh, okay.” he turns to the waiter. “I'll get the Braised Lamb Shank with salad for a side, with a glass of red wine.”

“Oh, a boring eater,” I whisper for only Jude to hear. Then I continue, “I'll get the Half Roasted Duck, with half salad half fries side. Also for the drinks, if Mr. Kinkade doesn't mind, we'll make it a glass of your best red wine. Do you mind Mr. Kinkade?”

“No, not at all.” he answered while smiling at the name. 

“Alright, would you like any desserts?”

I speak up, “I'd like the Pain Perdu with extra ice cream. Would you like anything Jude?”

“No I'm good”

I nod then I remember Caleb, he's a kid he must love ice cream, “Hey, can I get one to go?”

“Sure, I'll let know to have it ready for you before you leave.”

“Awesome, thank you.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

“Oh please, call me Zero.”

He nods then walks away. 

There's a pause, then Jude speaks up, “You must really love their dessert.”

“It's not for me,” I see the concern in his eyes. I grin, “It's for Caleb, well not for today. For tomorrow, since it'll be late for him when we get back.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, oh.”

“Look, I'm not the womanizers from Denver. I've, grown, learned, and changed since I came out 2-ish years ago, I changed. The one thing that didn't change was, is the massive crush I have on you.”

“You had a crush on me?”

“Well, yeah.”

“On me?”

“Yes, what? Do you have hearing problems, I couldn't act on it, because I didn't know you were, are gay or bisexual. Also the fact that I couldn't out myself, it was the beginning of my career, I had to cover up.”

“Oh, wow.”

“Has your vocabulary decreased?”

“No, it's just, I had a crush on you to.”

“You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

“That's insane.”

“Uh huh.”

“We could have been doing this for almost 3 years, tall about wasting time.”

“I think this is better, we're both grown up, we have good stable careers, and a lot more. I on fact think that this is the perfect time, it might be fate or whatever you believe in that brought us where we are.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

~~~~

Time goes by with small chit-chats, until we finally get our food. 

We start eating while, talking and drinking our wine. 

Jude breaks the silence that was caused by food. “So, tell me about yourself. Since you've moved here.”

“We as you know, I moved here from Denver, I mean you were the agent that suggested I come here. I'm glad I listened to you and I have to thank you for that. Since I've moved, I got into some trouble with some teammates and Devil girls-”

He snorts, “Some?”

I grin, “Well, okay, maybe more than some. Anyways, so you probably heard everything on TV and the media anyways. What happened behind the scenes during that time was also tough. The escort thing surfaced, the thing with Jelena, Terrence being angry that I was with his girl for sometime, Derek thinking I was targeted him because I knew about a secret he was trying to hide. Someone, tried to out me about the foster home I used to be in. Oscar tried to fire me, Jelena said the escort thing would be bad for the Devil's reputation.”

He cuts me off, “Really that's when he thought about the Devil's reputation, he didn't think of it when he disowned his son… Anyways, so you had a busy first year?”

I don't tell him to explain, because I can sense that it's a sensitive subject, so I just reply to the second part of the sentence. “You can say that, so after all that I decided why not come out. Back then I thought, if I came out and they fired me, then people will look at it as a discrimination thing, but now I'm glad I did it. Life has been easier. Also, since then I found my sister. So Coming out, helped me in so many ways.”

“They do say that you're happier when you're your true self…. What do you mean by found your sister?”

“Uh, well. Like I said about foster home, our mom drop us off at a foster home when I was 5 and my sister, Laura was 1 and a half. We got separated when I was 12 and she was almost 8. Then because of all the problems that happened and I decided to come out about both my sexuality and the foster home situation. That's when the P.I. I hired turned up and said he found my sister. So yeah.”

“Wow, that must be amazing for both of you.”

“It is, and it's pretty recent to.”

“What's your real name then?”

My head snaps from the plate to look at Jude. “Huh?”

He looks confused and concerned at the same time, “Uh, your real name? What is it?” He looks at me, then continues. “If you're not comfortable, forget about it.”

“It's, uh. It's not that I'm not comfortable, it's just. No one really knows it, except for really close people and not that we're not close, it's just an anxiety thing..”

His face falls and I feel real bad, “It's okay, I get it.”

I try to fix it, way to go Zero, on the first damn day. “Hey, look… I'll tell you this, next time we talk about it, I'll tell you the name. But today, I'll tell you that it starts with a G. That's why Caleb calls me G sometimes.”

He nods then looks up and grins, “Next time?”

Now it's my turn to smile shyly, “Only if you'd like that.”

“I'd like that, plus you already made plans with Caleb about a second date.”

“Right, hey look sorry if I stepped over any boundaries. He was just so excited.”

“Don't worry about it, but I gotta tell you. You're gonna have to learn how to say ‘No’ to him.”

“Yeah, maybe in like a decade.”

We both burst into laughter. “Welcome to my world.”

“Since you brought it up, what's your story? I told you most of mine.”

“Well, it's boring so long story short. Parents divorced at a young age, only child, dad walks out, mom raised me till 18. I moved out, went to school at University of California for accounting, legal administrations and a few courses on being an agent. That took me 4 years Got a job at an agency, tried to get close to a father that wanted nothing to do with me. Worked as an agent for a couple of players from the Devils. 2 years later, I told my dad I was gay. He said I was a bigger of a disappointment then he expected. He told me that if I stayed then I'd have to get a girlfriend, when I didn't obey, he basically forced me to. A month and a half later, he introduced me to a girl named Jenna. A year later, Jenna tells me she's 2 months pregnant, not even weeks, 2 months. So the first thing I think about is getting her and the baby out of LA, as far as I can get the baby away from Oscar without raising suspicion. So that led us to Denver. Now 4 and a half years later, and here we are.”

“That wasn't a short story,” I laugh, then proceeded with the conversation. “So how come no one knew you had a kid back in Denver.”

“Well, I didn't trust many people there, I also had to keep it hidden because of Oscar.”

“You could've trusted me.”

He snorts, “You weren't exactly trustworthy back then.”

“That is true. So is there more?”

“Well just the details, but that's another story for another day.”

There is silence for a bit, because we're enjoying our food. 

~~~~

I broke the silence, “So how are you liking the food so far?”

He looks at me, smiles then answers. “It's good, at least I got something normal. Plus it's nice to be sitting outdoor.”

“By normal, you mean boring. I like taking risks.”

He bursts with laughter, “I got my own little adventurer.”

“My?”

He looks terrified, “Uh sorry, it, it just slipped.”

“Hey, hey, it's all good. I like it.” I answered with a positive tone. 

~~~~

We finish dinner and now I'm waiting for my dessert, while we're both sipping on our wine. 

“So, what were you and Caleb planning today?”

“Well, he was talking about Avengers and how much you and him love them. So I said I loved them to, I mean who doesn't? So I promised him that next time we go out, hopefully. Fingers crossed. I promised him we'll go see the Captain America: Civil War, since we're both Team Iron-Man.”

“That's cool, but wait. I'm joining you for this man-date right?”

“Of course!”

“So you're already thinking second dates, so this is a legit relationship, not some scandal about dating the new boss.”

“What do you take me for, I told you I'm changed and I do like you. A lot, so yeah this is serious.”

“Good, because it's only been less than a month and I'm already on a date. How are we going to deal with the media? I have Caleb to think about.”

“Hey, if you think this would be to much for him, then I understand. Although I'd be glad that we're together, but he's more important than anything in all this.”

I'm all serious, but his face is all surprised. “Wow, you always cease to amaze me, G.”

“Wha- Why?”

“It's just that, well. You've only known us for like a month but you already care and adore my son so much... It just, it warms my heart.”

“Oh. Of course I do, he's an awesome kid and his dad is good company to.”

“Oh gee thanks…” He says with a smirk then continues. “So I guess we'll deal with all the bridges when we get to them. Now we take it step by step, do what's best for us. With the relationship, the issues, the media, also about both our jobs. We really need to talk about that, by the way.”

“What? Why?” He can probably hear the panic in my voice.

“Hey, you wound me… What I mean is, the fans, people, and the PR’s will think that we're only dating for the scandal and fame.”

“Oh, well if they say anything or ask anything, then I'll tell them the truth.”

“And what's the truth?”

“That since Denver I had a crush on you, we weren't ready back then, now we are and that all of us are happy with the relationship, including Caleb.”

“Oh wow, you are a sap.” 

We break into soft laughters. 

After, for a while we eat, talk some more. Also since he didn't get a dessert, we shared mine. It was the first date in a long time that I felt myself, I felt, I feel happy.

~~~~~

After an hour or so, we are currently sitting in my car heading towards Sebastian and Karen's house. It's 10:45.

We reach their house at 11:23, Jude calls Sebastian while still sitting in the car.

“Hey… Yeah, we're here, right outside… Okay, yeah I'll come to the door… Thanks for today Sebastian, I owe you man… Alright, yeah see you.”

I look at him as he gets out, “Hey, do you need help with his stuff?”

He gives me a genuine smile, “Sure, that'd be great.”

I exit and follow him to the house door. 

He knocks on the door once before we're met by a man carrying a sleeping Caleb and a woman holding the door. I stand behind Jude.

“Hey, Sebastian, hey Karen, thanks for all this and for watching him.”

Karen answers, “Oh don't be silly, the twins love him.” She walks forward, and puts out her hand to shake mine. “Hello I'm Karen, it's very nice to meet you. Caleb has said a lot about you since you guys left.”

I shake her hand, “It's nice to meet you to, I'm Zero and thanks, Caleb is a good kid.”

“That he is.”

Her husband, Sebastian starts to say. “Hello Zero, I'm Sebastian. I'd shake your hand but.” He looks at Caleb. 

“Yeah, a pleasure to meet you both, I hear from Jude that both of you are good people. I'm glad Jude has that, he deserves it.”

Jude interrupts us by trying to change the subject, “Well, enough bonding. Zero can you pick up Caleb while I grab his things.”

“Sure.” I place my hands out so I can take Caleb from Sebastian's arm. 

As I carry him, he nuzzles his face into my neck,

“Daddy?” Caleb asks tiredly.

“No buddy its G.” I whisper back. 

He doesn't answer back, so my guess is he already went back to sleep.

Jude comes back with Caleb's things. “Ready?” He asks. 

“Yeah, let's go… It was nice meeting you both.”

“Thanks again guys, see you later, goodnight.”

They both answer back, “Goodnight, It was nice meeting you to Zero.”

~~~~~

We are currently at his house parking space. Still sitting in the car, with Caleb still sleeping. Strapped to his seat. “So?”

“So?” I answer.

“Well, I guess this is it for tonight.”

“It is, do you need help with Caleb and his things or his seat.”

I'm just don't want this night to end.

“Yeah, uh sure. How bout you pick him up and I'll get his seat and things since I know where everything goes.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You can wait by the door if you want, I'll be there in a minute.”

So I do as asked, I get Caleb and go wait by the door. 

A couple of minutes later, and Jude is by my side unlocking the door.

He opens the door, places everything on the floor by the door. Then comes back to take Caleb.

I pass Caleb to Jude, “Daddy?” Caleb asks again, just like he did before.

“Yeah, babe it's me. I'll take you to bed in a sec, okay.”

“Well I guess this is it.”

“Looks like. Thanks for tonight, it was nice.”

We are both silently and intensely making eye contact. I can feel the heavy air that's pushing me forward.

Before I know it, my lips are on his right cheek. As I back out, I don't know what to feel. “It was,” as it's still quiet, I start to panic. “I'm so sorry, I must've overstepped. Especially with Caleb being right here.”

“Hey, hey, would you calm down. That was nice, I liked it. Plus, my son is knocked out.”

“Oh, oh, well I better go. Before I make a fool of myself.”

He let's out a small laugh, “I guess so, I really liked today. I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Most definitely.” Then I walk towards my car, feeling amazing about everything that happened today.

~~~~~

Jude's POV 

I watch him as he gets into his car and drives away. I wait until he's out of sight before closing the door and locking it.

“Well buddy, let's get you to bed.”

I leave all his stuff by the door where I already placed them, I'll just clean them tomorrow. Except for the walnut ice cream dessert that Zero got for Caleb, I put that in the refrigerator.

I climb up the stairs, head towards Caleb's room, I'm glad that he's already wearing his pajamas. I place him on his bed, and tuck him in.

I kiss his forehead, get up then head towards the door. When I hear his voice. 

“Daddy?” His voice is sleepy and quiet. 

I walk to the bedside. “Yeah, buddy?”

“Your back? Where's G, daddy?” 

“Yeah, we're at home. G went home to.”

“Why daddy? Why did G go.”

“Because he was tired and wanted to go to bed.”

“Why didn't he sleep here with us?”

I'm shocked, in a way I wished that to. “Maybe next time babe. Now go back to sleep, so the weekend comes faster.”

“Okay, night night daddy.”

I tuck him in again, then head to my bedroom. 

As I'm in my bed trying to think. Today was a good day, spending time with Zero. Helped me learn so much about him, and I truly loved it. I love how now he embraced who he is, unlike before. I also love how much he adores my son, he literally thought about Caleb when he ordered that dessert. I think this will be a great relationship, through and through.

Then I think about how Caleb feels about him, I mean the kid was asking why G didn't sleep here. He really likes him and so do I. I mean I wish that he could stay here to.

But that's too early for any relationship, even the ones that just feel right. 

As I doze off to sleep, all I'm thinking about is the person I care about the most (Caleb) and the person that's slowly but surely getting to share that title (Zero).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. There's so much more to come, I have many ideas for this story... Also, if you guys have any ideas that you want me write. Please feel free to share... 
> 
> Again, love you all and thanks for all the support... XOXO


	6. Game Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's here!! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, love you all... Hope you enjoy :)

A Day Later (Sunday)

~~~~~

It's been a day since their date, mostly everything is going well. It's a game night, the team and the dancers were great. Lionel and Jude have an amazing relationship that's growing quickly. Life is coming together, for almost everyone.

Zero and Jude have been texting each other almost nonstop since the date, about the date, Caleb, the team, the relationship, how they will reveal it to the world. 

Since the nervousness from the day of the date on Friday, they've both more at ease. Texting, talking with each other at the arena without holding back, smiling at each other when seeing each other in the halls. There has been suspicion and rumors about them, being in a relationship. Well that rumor is true… Scandalous.

The one thing holding them back is the media saying it's for fame, which they know they'll prove wrong. Also the second and most important is how Caleb will be affected by all of it. So they are on a verge.

But the day is still young, and they will take life. Hopefully, day by day.

~~~~~

 

Jude's POV 

I just woke up, I turn in my bed to check the time. Instead, I see a tiny coconut poking out from the comforter. I take a second to think before I realize that yesterday was Movie Night Saturdays, so my baby boy slept here. I move to press a kiss on the head that's peeking out, before looking above it at the clock. 

It's 10:45 AM. Technically it's still the morning, so I can go back to bed. But instead, I decide to get up and make a full breakfast meal instead of the cereal and boxed powder pancakes. 

So I place Caleb's stuffed Iron-Man beside him and kiss his head one last time before going into the washroom to wash up, so I can head down stair. 

I wash up, and wear some worn out shorts that were hanging in the washroom. Then head into the bedroom again, I check Caleb but he's still out of it. So I go to my side of the bed to get my phone and check for any notifications.

I have a few emails from board members. A text from Pete about the plan for today's game. A text from Lionel, that says to arrive earlier than usual because it's the first home game since I came. The last text was from Zero or G as I've named his ID on the phone. The text says, “Good morning handsome, and good morning to you to Jude. Hope you both enjoying today okay.”

I let out a little laugh, wow even in the morning he thinks he's funny. “Good morning to you to, and do you really think you're funny? Plus, shouldn't you be at practice?”

I make my way down stairs, so I can start breakfast. 

I go open the fridge, get the eggs out, some cheese slices, butter, etc. I take those and start on the grilled cheese sandwiches and some scrambled eggs. 

As I get those ready, I grab some red gala apples, strawberries, blueberries, pears, green grapes and a banana. I start slicing those, so I can make them into a fruit salad. Caleb loves it. 

As I'm getting the salad and the plates ready, my phone buzzes and surprisingly I know exactly who it is. 

I first settle the plates before I walk to where my phone is on the countertop. Without checking ID, I start reading the text. “I think I'm hilarious and I'm in the locker room getting ready, plus I may personally know the new boss.”

“Oh really, how so?” I reply.

I smile at the phone before placing it on the countertop and heading upstairs to wake up my beautiful, lazy boy. 

~~~~

I walk into my room and now, he's sleeping in the middle of the bed almost uncovered. With his head looking upwards, his arms on either side and one of his legs on top of the cover instead of under it. Also the fact that he's only wearing a Marvel's boxer, because he's obsessed with The Avengers and because of the LA weather.

I sit on the side he was on in the morning that's now empty, I start to push his hair back and smoothly touch his face. “Hey, Caleb,”... I touch his left ear, “Hey babe, wake up, sweetheart.”... I kiss his forehead, “Wake up bud, breakfast is ready and it's your favorite… Come on babe.”

His eyes are trying to tiredly open, his voice is raspy when he speaks, “Da-Daddy?”

“Yeah, bud it's me, come on wake up.” I kiss his cheek this time. 

His eyes flutter open this time, “Moooorning.”

I let out a small laugh, “Moooorning babe.”

Instead of answering he just puts his arms up. A gesture that means ‘Carry me’. So I kiss his chest before picking him up, “Let's go wash you up.”

~~~~

After washing him and getting him ready in a dark grey sweatpants shorts with shark patterns and a plain white tank top. 

We both walk downstairs, well more like me walking and Caleb being carried down. We head straight to the kitchen.

I sit him on the kitchen island, he starts eating while I check my phone, “Well, he and I kind like each other and we went on a date. Oh and don't think I'm taking advantage, I do like him a lot so that wouldn't happen. But I do think he'll cut me some slack, what do you think.” 

I smile, then reply. “Well I don't know, if he'll cut you some slack then he must really like you to, or maybe it's true you are taking advantage of the title?” I smile as I press send, he's gonna hate that last part, hopefully he knows I'm just joking.

I place the phone down and I start eating while Caleb continues eating, as he pays compliments about how good breakfast is. ‘Ummmm daddy.’... ‘Why is cheese sooo gooood daddy.’... ‘You are the best chef daddy.’.... ‘Yummmm, so gooood.’

He's such a sweetheart. The sweetest boy ever.

~~~~~

 

Zero's POV 

As I'm sitting at my locker, I get his text. “Well I don't know, if he'll cut you some slack then he must really like you to, or maybe it's true you are taking advantage of the title?” 

Reading that does something to my heart that I've never felt. Could he really think that of me, is he joking or is he being serious. You can never tell through a text. 

So instead of relying with a text, I go to my contacts and look for ‘Jude K - Bossman’ and I press the call icon. 

It rings once before it's picked up, “Hello.”

“Hey, what's up.”

I jump straight to the point, “Did you really mean what you said, do you really think that low of me, look I know that I was stupid. I could've ruined my career and life, but I am a changed man. You have to believe me.” I let everything out.

“Hey, hey. Would you calm down, do you always jump to conclusions, stop it. I was just kidding, it was a joke. I know you're changed. I've seen you with people and with me and Caleb, and I like the new you. I had a crush on the old you, the new you I want a relationship with. Oh and Caleb says Hi and gooood morning to you. He likes O’s.”

I take a minute to let all that sink in, then instead of letting the conversation get bigger. “Okay, gooood morning to him to.”

In the background I can hear Caleb saying something that I can't make out. But I think Jude catches up with the idea of not wanting to talk about that joke any more, because he replies with. “Oh yeah right, he being the handsome one and all. I'll put you on speaker. Is that okay?”

“Okay.” 

“You're on speaker, Caleb wants to say hi.”

“Hey Caleb, how are you doing buddy? Gooood morning.” I say it like he would. 

“Hiya, good morning.”

“So are you excited about tonight bud, first game for you to watch, here in LA.”

I can bet money that he'll start rambling on about it. 

“Yay, I'm so excited, I will see all the best players, play. Especially my favorite, Mr Donut. Oh wait that's you, oh my goodness, that's so funny, you're my favorite player…” He starts to laugh.

I hear Jude in the background, “Hey babe, how bout we calm down, and continue eating your breakfast, because what is breakfast?”

“The moooostest important meal of the day and you get big like daddy if you eat it.”

“Correct, now talk a bit more then it's back to eating…. Hey Zero, didn't practice start about 10 minutes ago? Why are you still in the locker room?”

“Well, I think it did, but they think I'm still changing, I'm the only one in here.”

“Right, well as your boss, I'd like to say hurry up.” 

It was a cue for a teammate named James, to walk in, “Yo, the coach says, stop taking your merry little time, hurry up would you.”

“I'm coming just give me a sec.” I tell him before bringing my attention back to Jude. 

“There we go, come on hang up this phone and go.”

“Wait, wait, I have a question. Last one and I'll go.”

“What is it?”

“Am I still on speaker?”

“Yeah, why, you're scaring me just spit it out.”

“Turn the speaker off, and it's not something scary.” 

Then he answers after seconds, “It's off, what is it?”

“I wanted to ask if Caleb has a Devil's jersey?”

“Yeah, it's from last year, it still fits like a glove though, why are you asking.”

“Well since I'm his favorite player and I feel bat about leaving him behind the other night. I just wanted to get him something he'd like, I just thought you know. Unless you're not comfortable with that then I'll forget it.”

“I think that's a sweet idea, he'll love it and he might love you more than me after that.”

“I don't think there's any chance of that happening. If you're okay with it then, what size does he wear. He told me he's almost 5, but just to double check.”

“Yeah a 5 would be good, a bit loose so he has room. Because the one he has is a 4, but it still fits him it's just a bit on the tight did.”

“Okay, that's perfect. I gotta go before Pete reports me to the boss. See you tonight.”

“That would be bad, bye.” what comes next shocks me until I realize it's about Caleb. “Hey babe,,, you wanna say bye to G.”

I hear Caleb yell out, “Bye G!”

“Well goodbye and see you tonight.”

“Bye.” I say then hang up. I then put my phone in the locker then I run towards the arena floor.

~~~~~

 

Jude's POV

Tonight the game starts at 7 PM, currently it's 3. It's exciting because it's the first home game of the season and it's the first that both Caleb and I are attending together.

After breakfast we did some of his homework for tomorrow, then we watched Brave. Now he's outside playing on the swingset as I tidy up all the downstairs rooms, since I already did the upstair.

By the time I finish, it's already 4:56, it's almost 5. 

Zero and I have been texting back and forth, after practice he told me that he was getting the jersey ready, then he went home. He said that he needed a bath and time to relax. The latest text was 4:30, not long ago, and the text said. “I just picked the jersey up, they look great, he'll love it. Also, I'm heading to the arena, have to deal with press and stuff.”

I replied seconds later with “They!?!”

Well let's just say, I still haven't gotten an answer, and what does he mean by they?

I call Caleb in and he looks exhausted, “Babe, you tired yourself out and now you need a bath.”

“Sorry daddy, it's just so Fun!! I love my backyard!!” He says in an excited tone, that if he was older you'd think it's sarcasm.

“I'm glad you do, now upstairs. Bath then getting you ready, daddy has to be there by 6 o'clock. Come on, upstairs Iron-Man.”

~~~~

After bath, I had his clothes on his bed and usually he'd dress himself up. But today he'll be seen by the world because he's a Kinkade. So the media will be all over him.

He usually likes wearing suits like daddy he say, but since I know that he'll want to wear the jersey right then and there. So, I dress him up in fancy casual clothes. 

Now he's wearing a black jean pants, with a long sleeved black and red plaid/ flannel shirt and his black timberland boots.

So if it gets cold later than he can wear the shirt on top of the jersey he'll wear. 

I start styling his hair, since it's still wet, it can be styled in any way and it'll stay that way, no gel needed. So I comb it to the left side of his face. 

When I finish getting him ready and I take a step back and just stare at him. He looks so handsome, and he's growing up so fast, it kills me. 

“Daddy? Are you okay?” the concerned look on his face. 

I smile at him, “I'm fine baby, I'm just so happyand proud. You make me happy and proud. And you look so handsome babe.”

“Thanks daddy… And daddy?”

“Yeah bud?”

“You make me happy and proud too.” I don't reply, I just grab him into my arms for a hug. 

After a few moments, I look at my watch as I'm still hugging him. It's 5:38, I draw myself back, kiss his forehead. “Hey babe, I love you so much and I'd love to hug you forever. But I need to get ready. Okay? Since you're ready can you wait here or go watch TV downstairs till I'm done.”

“Yeah daddy, okay and I love you too.”

I kiss him one last time before running off to my bedroom to get ready. 

~~~~~

By 5:40 we were both ready and sitting in the car, so we can head over to the arena. 

I'm wearing a light grey square patterned with a white dress shirt and a red tie with black dress shoes.

Yup, when you're the EVP of a team, you're expected to represent the colours, especially since it's the first home game of the season.

I switch the car on, “You ready bud?”

“Yes!!” He says as he lifts his hands up.

“Well, let's go then.” I start driving towards the arena.

~~~~~

At the stadium, I'm currently in my office talking to Lionel about the game and the team. While Caleb is with Janet at his corner in the office.

Lionel is in a beautiful red dress with black laced. As she's standing there explaining things. 

She also, asks me about the night out on Friday. “So how was your night out?”

“It was good.” I smile.

“Oh wow, it wasn't just good was it, I mean look at your face and you're just talking about it. Finally some good positive relationships happening. Is he good to you?”

“Thanks, I don't want to talk about my love life too much, but yeah he's good. I mean we both had crushes on each other back in Denver.”

“Love life? And back in Denver?”

“Well, he used play for the team when he first started.”

“I know, but how did you know him?”

“Well, my agency helped him out and I was his agent for some time. I'm the one that kind of in a way, pushed him to come to LA.”

“Wow, a relationship with history. I like that. You the tabloids would love a romantic story.”

“That's not why we're doing this, it's about us not what the people want or would like.”

“Are you sure that's how he feels?”

“Yeah, actually he was ready to end whatever it is, if it meant that Caleb and I would be okay. He really cares, and I can't believe I'm saying that because I've met him when he had this bad boy persona going on. On Friday night, I learned so much about him and he genuinely cares for Caleb and I and our well being.”

After I'm done rambling, I'm shocked at myself, because after one date. I'm already feeling defensive about him.

She looks at me for what feels like forever, then says. “Okay, whatever you say. But I'm still having a talk with him. After all you are my stepson and Caleb is my grandchild. Oh and I'm the only one who can say that. Well and Caleb can call me grandma to.”

As if on cue, there's a knock on the door.

“Come in.” I yell out, I feel like I know exactly who it is.

The doorknob is turned and a head peeks in, “Uh, hey everyone… Jude, I wanted to come drop the you know, off. Is it a bad ti-”

He's interrupted by 2 tiny arms trying to hug him, “Hello, G!” He turns his head to look at me while still hugging Zero's legs. “Daddy it's G!!”

“I can see that buddy.” I give Lionel and Janet a last glance, before walking towards Zero and Caleb.

“And no, it's not a bad time.” I turn to look back at Lionel and Janet to see if they got the hint. 

They did, because Lionel looks at Janet and says, “Uh actually, I have some interviews with the press. Hey Janet, can you help get me ready?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Great, let's go. Have fun boys, and good luck out there Zero.” As she's walking out, although she knows he's okay, she just wants to terrify him. She gives him a death glare.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.”

As they close the door, I say. “Don't worry about her, she's still new to the step-mother thing.”

“Yeah, well. I just thought I'd come see you guys, say hello and drop the things off.”

“Things?”

“Yeah, hey Caleb. Do you like surprises?”

“Yes! Surprises are the best?”

“Awesome, well these are for you.” He gives Caleb only one of the bags. 

As any child, Caleb snatches whatever was inside, out. From what I can see it looks like 2 Devil's home shirts, they look exactly like the one Zero currently has on. Why did he get him 2?

“G? Zero? Why are there 2 jerseys?”

“Weeell, I might have gone overboard but I thought that he'd like 1 with his name, well last name on it, Kinkade. The other one is just my jersey, since he says that he's a fan.”

“Oh? I, uh, thanks I guess.” I look at Caleb's shocked face, “Hey bud? What do you say?”

Instead of just saying thank you like a normal person, my son jumps on Zero's lap and starts saying thank you repeatedly. I mean I guess he likes him as much as I do. 

Zero turns to face me, Caleb still on his lap. “Well, I might have gotten you one to. Since I didn't get you anything on the date.” He passes a bag nervously. “Yours only has your last name on it though, but I kinda did leave the number 0 on it though. If you want another number on it let me know.”

“Hey thanks, and I think the number looks amazing. What do you think Caleb?” I ask Caleb cheerfully, but he's too busy still looking at his jerseys. He answers by just nodding. 

Zero on the other hand answers by smiling.

I continue, “Hey, I love it, it looks amazing. But the thing is I can't wear it today because it's the first home game of the season, so maybe next time.”

“I get it, it's fine. I only got it because like I said about the other night. So yeah.”

“That's good, but I think someone won't come out of this room without wearing one of his… So Caleb? Which one do you want to wear now, and no before you ask. You can't wear both.”

His face drops, just staring and thinking which one to pick. We wait for a couple of minutes before we get an answer. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Can I wear G’s shirt, I will wear the other one next time.”

I look at Zero and he looks like he's on cloud nine, he looks so happy. I look at Caleb, who is still sitting on Zero's lap. “Of course. Come here I'll change you.”

He jumps of Zero's laps, picks the shirt before walking behind the desk towards me.

Before he reaches me, I look at the time on the clock about the shelves at my side. It's 6:45. I look at Zero, “Uh, as your boss at this moment, not as someone who dating you. I'd like to say that you need to head downstairs to the arena. The game starts in 15.”

He double checks the clock and looks almost panicked. “Oh sh--, oh crap. I need to go! Oh my goodness, I need to go! You are a bad influence Boss-man. Bad influence.”

As I'm taking Caleb's shirt off, I reply with. “Okay, blame it all on me. You came in here being all sweet. Come here,” I gesture for him to come. “Come on.”

He follows Caleb's footsteps and comes to stand beside my chair. 

“I'd like to say, thanks for all this,” I point at the shirts and the bags they were in. “Also,” I pull the shirts neckline, “Caleb wearing your shirt will be a surprise to you, when we head downstairs.” Then I press a kiss to his left cheek. “This is for good luck, not that you'll need it.”

We have talked on the phone about PDA, especially around Caleb. Turns out we are both good with the minimum of it in public and also a minimum in front of Caleb. 

Only small tiny kisses, pecks, not those shoving tongues down each others throats. Holding hands is good to for sometimes. Everything to a minimum is great as long as it doesn't get too much. 

Also, it's our first contact of any sort, since Friday night's cheek kiss. 

So I can currently see a blush creeping in on him from his neck to his cheeks. “Uh, you are very welcome. I gotta go.” He smiles before heading to the door.

“Bye G!” Caleb says as I say, “See you at the arena.”

He takes one last look before closing the office door behind him.

~~~~~

 

Zero's POV 

As I walk out of Jude's office, I'm still shell-shocked. Wow, that was, he just, uhm, he just kissed me, he kissed me in front of Caleb… 

I mean it was a cheek kiss, but still. 

Oh goodness, I'm talking to myself. He drives me crazy apparently. They both do. 

I snap out of thought and check my phone for the time. It's 6:49, I have exactly 11 minutes to get myself fully ready and to the arena, because Pete will murder me for running out from the last 15 minutes of the Q&A with the press. I start making my way to the locker room.

~~~~~

Now it's 6:55, the Devil girls are dancing their pregame number. It looks good, but most of the guys are stretching their muscles. Including me, I'm currently on the floor doing my stretches. While I'm looking right across from me, Jude, Caleb, and Lionel are making their way to the VIP seats. 

I'm still looking as they all sit, then Caleb looks my way and starts waving and yanking his dad's right arm for attention.

I give him a goofy smile and wave back at all 3 of them now, since Caleb not only got his dad's attention but also Lionel's.

I stay looking their way for a few minutes, currently I see Jude whispering something in Caleb ears. Seconds go by, and Caleb jumps off the chair and turns his back on me. 

I take a few minutes, and a couple of focused glances at the jersey he has on. I'm filled with emotions, happiness, pride, shock, surprised and many more. That never happens.

I look again and it's real, he's wearing my jersey with both the name and number. ‘ZERO’ ‘0’.

I think that both Jude and my teammates catch on what's happening, because Jude smiles then picks Caleb to sit him down on the chair. While on my end, I hear someone say “Hey Z, I guess dating the boss has it's perks, I mean promotion by the son of the boss. That's massive.”

It sounds like Otis, I look behind me and indeed it is him. He's smiling, Otis is a good guy so I know he's joking, but I still give him a hard time. “Sh*t up Otis, you're just jealous that he likes me more. I'm not only talking about the father, I'm talking about the son to. Apparently, I'm his favorite player, and that was before he knew I liked his dad. So, yeah.” I end that statement with a smirk.

Otis looks at me and smiles, not knowing what to answer.

“Uh, I see that you lost your tongue buddy… You have nothing to say?”

He laughs, “Nah, your a good guy. Well, now you are, so I'm glad that you're happier now. If it's with the boss then be it.”

“Thanks man.” I pound his fist. 

I look at Jude and Caleb once again before getting up to start this game with a bang for both the my men… 

I should never say that out loud, especially in front of Jude, not this early on. I might send him running for the hills.

I stand and turn to my teammates, I can see Terrance and Derek standing, they were probably talking about my dating situation, since they are both looking at me. 

Although the heavy air between us has cleared, me and Derek are good because we never had any personal problems. Terrance on the other hand, although we're good, he has a demon girlfriend that tries to stir up problems for him all the time. I still don't get why he's with her, I mean I guess in their case ‘Love is blind’.

I look at them as the commentators start announcing the names of the other team. “Can I help you two?” I ask. 

Terrance answers, “Not really, as long as you're not using the boss for fame and trophies.” 

“Dude, Terrance come on… I thought we were all good, plus Zero is a good player. A good teammate, why would he date Jude for fame and trophies. He won MVP last year, and where was Jude. You need to chill T, and stop letting Jelena stir trouble on this side of the Devils to.”

I look at him in a grateful look as if to say thank you.

“You're right D, I'm sorry Zero, I agree with Derek you are a good asset to the team, a good teammate, but I'll still be watching you.”

Instead of answering, I nod at Terrance and turn around because my name will be called next.

As the start to call my name, I can hear Derek saying something like, ‘Dude, are you for real right now.’

“Now, please put your hands together for the player that has been a fortune to the Devils, the player who makes it all look easy and great. Let's welcome, Zeeeroo.”

The crowd goes wild, and usually that's all I need. But today, all I look for is if Caleb and Jude are cheering me on, because from now and hopefully into the farthest future, that's all I want, all I will need. 

I look at them and they are indeed both cheering me on, with Jude standing, clapping, and smiling as I make eye contact. While Caleb is standing on the his chair, mimicking what his father is doing, clapping and smiling cheerfully.

All I think about is let's get this game started with, so I can make them both proud.

~~~~~

 

Jude's POV 

Watching the game is amazing, the team looks great and I'm not only saying that because of a certain someone. Although, in a way it's true. 

I look at Caleb and he looks so happy and focused on the game, he's cheering like there is no tomorrow.

The game is almost over, we're now in the last quarter of the game and it looks great for the Devils. We have a scoring gap of 17 points, and although the whole team contributed. I couldn't take my eyes off a certain someone that was for sure living up to the idea of showing the world ‘How Big Zero can be’. Just like the statement he's made multiple times.

I look at the time and it looks like we're going to win this one, because it's 2 minutes and a couple of seconds left and we have a 15 scoring gap now. So let's do this. 

~~~~~

The game is finally over with a score of 145-136 for the Devils. The arena goes wild, everyone is cheering, the press heading to the court to do their post-game interviews. 

Even Caleb joins the fun, he heads towards Zero, who is standing in the middle on the court congratulating some Devil Girls and teammates. As Caleb is heading over, he's high-fiving all the players he sees in the way. 

He is so social, my goodness. When he grows up, I won't be able to control him in any way. So I just follow him, so I don't lose him in the crowd. Also, because I want to go congratulate Zero on the win to. 

~~~~~

When Caleb reaches him he just jumps to be picked up, I look at them. Caleb high fives Zero, and they start laughing about something.

I can bet money that I'm not the only one looking at them, I bet there are paparazzi/ press people taking pictures of them, left and right. 

By the time I reach them, I can here Zero thanking Caleb for wearing the jersey.

So instead of Caleb, I answer. “Well, you are his favorite Devil.”

They both turn to look at me, I'm only one step away, arm's length away from both of them. 

“Well, I'm lucky that I am. He is my favorite fan to.” He says as he tickles Caleb's stomach.

I smile at him fondly, “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thanks, I didn't do much.”

“Oh really? Humble much? You have definitely changed, where's the bragger, the show off. What have you done to Zero? Where is he?”

He laughs, and it's contagious. So now I'm laughing, and Caleb sees us both laughing so he starts to, and when he starts he won't stop. Also I'm sure the paparazzi/ press is currently going insane.

It's Zero who stops first and says, “Can you be quiet.”

My laugh starts to fade away, then Caleb's does to. 

“Yeah, what's up?” I ask.

“Look, I know that this is all new and, that you wouldn't want it to come out this way, but can I kiss you?”... He quiets down then quickly continues. “Wait, never mind, that was stupid. I mean your son is literally in my arms, what am I thinking.” He tries to hand me Caleb, but I don't take him. 

“Seriously, is it a hobby to you?”

“Wh-what?”

“Well, being nervous and jumping to conclusions. Is it a thing?”

“Uh not really, it's just, uh, when I'm around you.”

“Okay, well you don't need to be, and to answer your previous questions. I would love to, plus I think they can put one and one together, you know Caleb doesn't mind and I mean we are standing here. Only the 3 of us and no one is interrupting, just from afar… What are you waiting for, come kiss your lover.”

As we both go in for the kiss, passionate but appropriate for both the crowd and Caleb. Since he's still in Zero's arms. I place one hand behind his neck and the other on Caleb's back. He places one a at my side as the other carries Caleb. 

As we're kissing all I think about is let's do this, but not for them (the fans, the press/ paparazzi, the teammates, the devil girls, the authorities, or for the fame), for us. Me, him and Caleb.

As we back out, Caleb starts to clap, as everyone else goes wild. Everyone clapping and cheering, some might be booing but they can't be heard. Plus, we don't care, because we stand there just looking at each other.

Out of nowhere, we're being dragged by Lionel and Pete.

Lionel on my side, “I'm proud of you Jude, but seriously? The first game.” She says laughing, “I'm kidding. Have a good night's sleep tonight, tomorrow is gonna be hectic.”

“Okay.”

Pete then starts, “Looks boys, if it means something, I'm proud to and I'm glad that Zero has hopefully found someone who will keep him grounded. But right now, you guys need to leave, I don't think this chaos is good for the little munchkin, so 2 securities will accompany you to Jude's car. You get in it and go, best advice would be staying at Jude's because the paparazzi knows your place.” 

We start walking with Caleb still in Zero's arms, Zero turns to say thank you. As I turn to Lionel, “Hey, Lionel there are some stuff in my office that I need, can you bring them or send them with someone. Since you have a copy of the keys.”

“Sure, wanna text me what they are.”

“Yeah okay, thanks again, you too Pete.” 

He answers “No worries. And listen to Lionel, get some rest, tomorrow is going to be hectic.”

We have goodbye to them, as I kiss Lionel on the cheek, then all 3 of us plus the security guard's head towards my car. 

As we're holding hands, with Caleb still in his arms, face nuzzled in the croak of Zero's neck, finally a real, public couple and maybe one day a real family. The world doesn't know what hit them tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it... I thought of making Derek a good guy, but Terrance is still dating Jelena, so he's a bit confused.
> 
> Anyways, there's many more to come. Share your thoughts and love as always.
> 
> Thanks again for the support... xoxo


	7. Building Relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but here you go... Enjoy!!!

Jude’s POV 

 

I've been up for about half an hour, I already took a shower and got myself ready for work.

I walk towards Caleb’s room to check on him, I open the door and he's still out of it. He looks way to peaceful so instead of waking him up too early, so I let him sleep. 

My next destination usually is the kitchen, but then I remember that Zero is here. He's here and he has practice this morning.

My goodness, I have to go wake him up, what if he sleeps shirtless? 

I start walking towards the guest bedroom, the closer I get the more nervous I get. I reach the door and softly knock.

I hear a soft fainted, “Come in.”

I carefully open the door and oh my, I'm met by a Zero in a towel with a wet chest.

“Uh sorry. I didn't know you'd be awake, so I came to wake you up. For uh, practice.” I say nervously.

“No worries, also I hope you don't mind that I used the shower. I just.”

“No its cool, that's why it's here, the shower I mean. Uh do you need anything, before I head down to make breakfast?”

“No, I have most of everything.” He says as he looks through his duffel bag. Muscles should never move this way is all I think about as I'm zoned out staring at the side of his abs and arms. I should probably refocus. “...Oh uh actually, can I borrow a shirt if that's alright with you. If it's not to much to ask.”

“No that's fine, I'll go get one for you, anything in particular?”

“No just a plain shirt is fine.” He says with a smug smile on his face.

“Okay,” I say before turning around to head back toy room, I know exactly what he's thinking. Him in my shirt, how can I handle that.

After a few minutes, I'm back at the guest bedroom door. “So, uh. Here's four options for you, one is black, one is white, another is dark military green, and the last one is a maroon one. If you feel like colour today.”

He looks like he's thinking “Uh, I think either white or maroon. Happy colours for a happy man.”

I know exactly what he's talking about, “Right.” I pass him the shirts, “We need to talk about that and well, how it will affect the team.”

“Hey look, if you regret it and you don't want Caleb in such environment and you want to back out. Please, let me know because I don't regret it. I like you both very much, and if calling this off makes you happy then we'll do whatever you want.”

“Hey, hey. What are you talking about. I don't want to end anything, plus do you want my own kid to murder me. He adores you and I like you, so stop being an idiot and jump to conclusions. I want this, what I meant was that after the stunt we pulled yesterday. The world must be going insane, I mean your phone must be going nuts.”

“Oh, sorry.” He says, and I give him a dirty look. “And I don't know, I turned it off. Plus, what's my agent for.”

We both let out a small laugh. 

“Well I'm glad to hear that we are on the same page,” I check my watch and it's 8:25. “Oh uh, I'd love to chat more, but you have to change and I have to wake Caleb up. School starts at 9:15, so I better get going.” I head to Caleb’s room.

~~~~~

We are currently in my car, all three of us since Zero’s car is still at the arena.

I'm driving while Caleb and Zero are talking about their days. Caleb telling Zero about preschool, how excited to see his friends. Zero telling Caleb about practice and his away game in 2 days.

They ramble on as I'm zoned out, while I'm driving and thinking about how they are with each other. I got so lucky with this and I hope it works out, I mean we did come out yesterday. In a sense.

By the time I snap out of it we are at Caleb’s school.

I get out to get Caleb, Zero stays in the car.

“Come on bud.” I say as I take him out of the car and place him on the ground.

He comes in for a goodbye hug. “Bye daddy.”

“Bye babe, Love you.”

“I love you too.” He ends the hug, but instead of walking towards the school. He starts walking to the passenger side.

I follow him as he is looking at Zero motioning for him to open the door. So he does.

My goodness, my baby is so sweet.

As soon as Zero opens the door, Caleb climbs up to his lap and hugs him. “Bye G.”

“Bye buddy, have a great day at school.”

“Thank you!” He says as he climbs out, comes to give my legs one last hug before he walks to the entrance door.

Both Zero and I share a speechless look. All I do is walk to the driver seat and start driving to the arena.

~~~~~

It's quiet for a bit before Zero starts talking again. 

“You have the best kid for a son, he's amazing.”

“Uh, yeah. He is probably the only one that surprises me and makes me speechless… Well aside from you, you pull some crazy stunts to. I mean you did yesterday.” I say as I look at him and smile.

“Yeah.” He let's out a laugh, “That was a crazy one wasn't it?”

As we continue to have small chat, I remember about the dinner party.

“Hey, uh can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure, what's up?”

“So, uh, there's this thing that I do with Caleb and sometimes friends and family, which I don't have much of. But whatever, anyways so it's a uh. It's a Pre-Halloween Dinner Party, Lionel will be there since you know stepmother and all. Also me and Caleb want you there, if you're free and if you want to, if you don't that's fine, I guess. It's you're choice, oh you know what, just forget it. You probably think it's a stupid idea, just forget I ever mentioned anything…”

“Hey, hey! Yo, how's rambling now? I'd love to come, we're past it. I know we've never said it to each other but I think we're working on it. I really, really like both you and your awesome son. I'd probably do anything for the both of you. So I'd love and be honored to come to your dinner party.”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, oh. Now when is it and do we have a dress code?”

“Uh, yeah. It's a week before Halloween, the Friday before. Uh the dress code is, well as you might have noticed he's obsessed with Marvel and Avengers so that's the theme. Marvel slash The Avengers, oh and Iron-Man and Captain America are taken, so uh yeah.”

“Okay, anything else?”

I try to remember, since we are currently in the parking lot of the arena. “Oh uh, yeah actually. If you want you can bring clothes to change into, later in the night… Unless you want to borrow something from mine again, I mean you do look great in them.” I finish the sentence as I look at him, wearing my maroon v-neck shirt.

Instead of answering he gives me his best smug smile, gets out of the car. That's when he says, “Today might be chaotic so be careful with the press, oh and I'll think about it.” He winks, then turns around, closes the car door and leaves.

He always has to have the last work, and he has to be smug about. He makes me want him so much, he's such a tease.

I get out of the car, try to calm myself down. Then after a few minutes, I start walking towards the arena.

 

~~~~~

A Week Later - Pre-Halloween Dinner Party

~~~~~

As I'm placing the final touches on almost everything, the decorations, Caleb's costume, my costume, dinner, desserts, etc. Yeah I know it's chaotic.

After a few minutes of chaos, I hear the doorbell. I just assume it's Lionel, but as I reach the door and swing it open. I'm met by a Deadpool, with a mask and everything.

What I don't know is that Caleb is right behind and I hear a scream, “DEADPOOL! Daddy! It's DEADPOOL!!” He yells as he runs towards Deadpool.

As he bends down, I know exactly who's under the mask and I gotta say I appreciate a man a spandex. 

I snap out as I hear Zero telling Caleb something. “Deadpool has a secret and he only trust IronMan. So Mr. Stark can I let you in on a secret?”

“Yay!! … I mean yes Mr. Wilson.”

“Okay, well come here.” He says as he gesture for Caleb to come and give his ear to Zero. In a low voice that I could still hear he said. “Well Mr. Stark, the thing is, my real name is Zero or G as you sometimes call me sir. It's not Wade.”

All I hear after that is a burst of giggles coming from Caleb and Zero as Zero stands up.

After the giggles die down, I hear Caleb say. “That is not a problem, sir.”

Then he runs inside, as he follows. He stops, turns back and winks. “Looking good Cap.” then he continues.

I have no choice but to close the door and follow.

~~~~~

It's been about 20-ish minutes since Zero arrived, we took it easy. Sitting in the living area, Caleb coloring in his Halloween themed book that he got for school, Zero sitting behind him giving him some assistance every once in awhile. As I stand in the kitchen, that looks into the living room. Finishing the very last touches on the food. 

I hear the doorbell again, and now it's for sure Lionel. Because as she says, she's always fashionably late.

I see that Zero tries to get up to get the door, but Caleb yanks at his leg to stay seated. So I yell out the I got the door, and head towards the door.

I repeat the previous gesture and swing the door open. This time I'm not met with anything Marvel related, or superhero related for that matter. Not Black Widow or Wonder Women, heck not even Pepper.

“What on earth are you wearing? I was pretty specific, Marvel or the Avengers. What's this?”

“Well it's Snow White, and I don't know anything about Marvel or the Avengers. Also, I'm going to tell Caleb something that will make me his favorite. So where is the precious little thing?”

“With Zero in the living area.” I say as I close the door.

I walk as she's saying hello to Zero. “Hey Zero, I see you've made it to the inner circle.”

“Uh,” Zero tries to say something, but I save him quickly. 

“Hey didn't you say you had something to tell Caleb?”

She notices the hint and says, “ Oh yeah, Well Caleb, honey as you can see I'm not a superhero. But that's because you know the evil witch that makes Snow White go to bed a lot.” He nods quickly, “Yeah well I want you to be the superhero that saves me from that witch. Do you think you could do that for me.” 

He nods again. “Yes ma'am.”

“Thank you, sir.”

She turns to look at me for approval, all I do is smile. I have no idea how to deal with her, she sure knows how to get through and still have it her way.

As we're busy talking with our eyes, I hear Caleb talking to Zero.

“G? Can we go outside? I wanna show you my backyard, it's so pretty and fun.”

That's when Zero makes eye contact, searching for an approval that he instantly got.

~~~~~

As Zero and Caleb are both outside enjoying themselves.

Lionel and I are in the kitchen, we are having a chat as I'm looking at Zero and Caleb having a blast.

We talk about work, some meetings that are coming up, the team being amazing. Then she starts talking about the kiss and how all the fans are viewing Zero and I as the new power couple, apparently ‘Zude’ is what they call us.

Ad she talking about that, it leads her to the next topic. Zero.

“Well, I just wanna-.”

“No Lionel stop, I get that you're my stepmother and you're looking out for me and Caleb. But this once I feel good about it, although it's early on but I feel like we are ‘It’ for each other… I mean he could've forgotten about me when he came here but he didn't. As soon as I got back he started to flirt, which I was oblivious to at the beginning. So yeah this might be the most insane situation or relationship you've ever seen, but we both like how it started and where it might go. I mean seriously, he could have ran towards the hills as soon as he heard I had a son, but instead… Just look at them.” I finish off by pointing at the glass door leading to the backyard.

Both Zero and Caleb sitting on the trampoline, probably tired or taking a break.

As we both look, her in a calculating look and me in fondness of the beautiful relationship my son has with my boyfriend… Well I hope he doesn't hear it from me this early on.

I turn back to Lionel and continue, “Look I know that you want to do the whole ‘If you hurt him then you'll have to deal with me’ and I love you for it. That you care so much for my son and I, but can you please do it another time. Please, just let us all enjoy today for Caleb's sake, I mean he adores him and so do I. So please, another time?”

She looks like she's thinking for a few before she answers. “Okay fine, not today because I see what you're telling me and I know that he cares. I only want to do it for the fun of it, I just want to warn him. Although I know that the 3 of you will be inseparable when all this becomes serious. After all some people think I'm a witch so, I can probably predict the future.”

We both let out a small laugh.

“Thanks, you are the best stepmother ever!” I say as I go in to give her a hug. 

“Oh sh*t up.” She says as we continue to laugh.

~~~~

What Jude didn't know is that as Caleb and Zero are sitting on the trampoline, the are also having a serious talk.

 

~~~~~

Zero’s POV 

 

“Hey G?” Caleb says as he lays down to look at the sky. The different sunset colors.

“Yeah bud, what's up?” I say as I follow suit and lay down.

“Do you like daddy? Like really, really, really, really like him?”

Where did this come from, I ask myself then answer. “Yeah, of course I do. Why wouldn't I? I like you and your daddy very much.”

“Okay so why don't you stay over?”

I'm speechless. “Uh, bud. I do sometimes. Like the other day after that game, remember?”

“Yeah but even then, you slept in a different room. If you and daddy like each other then why don't you share, me and daddy love each other so we share sometimes.”

Wow, he is way to mature for his age. “That's different bud, you and daddy know each other since you were a baby, a tiny little thing, and he's your daddy so it's okay to share. Your dad and I need to talk about all that first, even if we like each other. We've only just met so it's all new. Okay? Do you get that?”

“I guess so, grown people are so hard.”

“I know bud, I agree.”

“So when you talk, will you stay here forever. A forever sleepover?”

“Hopefully bud, if all goes well.”

He crosses his fingers and starts to yell, “Hopefully! Hopefully!”

“Would you want that? For me to have a forever sleepover?”

He answers by continuing to yell, “Yes! Yes! Hopefully! Hopefully!”

Well I guess I'm lucky that Caleb likes me that much, because I love both him and his father. But they won't hear me say that any time soon.

We continue to lay there, that's until we are called because “It's time for dinner.” As Jude says it, more like yells it from the glass door.

I guess it's like father like son.

~~~~~

Lionel’s POV 

 

We finally sit for dinner, I'm starving since I had a meeting. Plus, I'm always good for food.

We sit, for today it's a 4 chair seating plan. With Jude on my right, Zero on my left and Caleb between them, in front of me.

Dinner looks great, with some healthy choices and some not so much. Grilled vegetables, sriracha chicken breast, roasted steak, 2 different salads, gravy, some other yellowish red dip, some rice that is orange because of food coloring, etc.

Yeah, I know. A lot.

I hear Zero talk, “Hey Jude, you never told me I was lucky enough when I started dating someone who could cook. I haven't had a home cooked meal in ages and this looks real good.”

I see how shocked Jude’s face looks, I'm guessing Zero has never said the dating thing before.

Although Jude is shocked, he still tries to answer. “Uh, uhm. Well maybe you should taste it first before you know. Assuming it's good.”

“Well, I've always told myself, if it looks good and smells good then it's gotta taste good.” He says and I see him wink.

Before Jude says anything, Caleb jumps to the conversation. “Yeah daddy! It looks and smells good, it's gotta taste good. Just like G says…”

“Thanks babe.”

“You're welcome daddy, plus everything you make tastes good.”

“Oh, thanks bud.” He answers with a fond look and smile pointed at his son.

They continue to talk as they start putting food onto their plates.

I see it, I see what Jude is talking about. They have only been together for about a month maybe less. But they indeed look and sound like a family.

You can see the adoration for each other on all 3 faces. The love and care, it's all there. I can see a different side of Zero, he is definitely not the guy that came here 5-ish years ago, he has absolutely changed over the course of the years. Although, he usually kept himself private for ages, when he started to see Jude. He wanted to tell it to the whole world, he could've screamed it at the top of his lungs. For that reason, I know that he wants this to work, they both do.

But… that won't stop me from threatening him, I know that this will work, but I still wanna show him that Jude and Caleb have a person that cares and would do anything for them. Someone to protect them if needed.

It's just a harmless warning, plus. I hope that if it ever came to protecting them, we will join forces instead of being against each other.

Anyways, I'll have to do that later though because Jude already warned me and I can't ruin a ‘Family’ dinner.

I'm snapped out of thought as Jude says, “Hey Lionel, is everything alright? You're awfully quiet today.”

“Oh no, no. I'm fine just thinking, anyways let's eat. Who's saying grace.” I say and that's when everyone bursts into laughter, even Caleb who probably didn't know what I meant. Well that eased the mood.

~~~~~

Zero’s POV 

 

I step back into the chair, “Wow, that was amazing. If I didn't have a career in sports I'd be terrified for my future.”

Jude turns to me and his mouth almost curved into a smile. “Your future, why is that?”

“Well I am willing to keep you for the long haul and I don't want to be wrinkly and chubby when I'm old.”

“Long haul you say. Isn't that good to hear. Right Caleb?”

He asks but Caleb just nods without even listening, he was too busy shoving the cut up chicken pieces into his mouth.

I look at Lionel and I can see that she's too focused on the three of us and how we are interacting.

~~~~~

A few minutes later when all four are done eating, I get an idea as we are all helping getting everything into the kitchen. Because right now he and I are the only ones standing there.

“Hey Jude, how about I help you with the dishes. Since you cooked, I'll help clean.”

“No, that's fine I got it. You go hang out with Caleb and Lionel.”

“No, don't give me that. I insist, plus Caleb and Lionel can hang out until we're done tidying up.” As give him my best puppy dog eyes.

“Okay fine, and never do that again. I already have a pair of puppy eyes I could never resist.”

I laugh as I walk back to get the rest of the things, so we can start on the cleaning.

~~~~~

Currently standing at the sink, as he washes as I rinse and dry them and place them on the countertop for him to return them later.

“Why do you have a dishwasher then?”

“I only use it when I need to. Like when I'm too tired to do anything or if Caleb has something. Plus, look at us, it's a bonding time thing to do. We can chat, as we're washing.”

“Do you always have good ideas, I mean I do miss you being my agent.”

“Thanks and do you now?”

“Yeah,” I say nodding.

We continue the chore.

He brings up the kiss, “So finally the world has calmed down about the kiss.”

“Yeah they were going crazy, like they've never seen two guys kiss. Plus apparently they are saying we're the new power couple. Derek will be pissed.”

“Yeah, Lionel said something about a ship name or something. Whatever that is.”

“Oh yeah, it's officially Zude, some were arguing that they should call us Jero. But almost everyone wanted to call us Zude. So now it's trending on all social media, or it was. It died down a bit.”

“Okay, whatever that means, I'm on social media but I barely use it.”

“I know, I used to stalk you like a teenage girl when you were in Denver.”

“Really?”

“Don't act so shocked, I had a crush on you.”

Instead of answering and admitting he might have done the same. He just continues to wash the dishes.

~~~~~

A few minutes go by and that's when I remember the conversation I had with Caleb earlier today.

“Uh, I had a conversation with Caleb earlier when we were outside. He had a few questions that he wanted to ask.”

He looks surprised, “Oh? Uh, what were they about?”

“Well, first he asked if I really really liked you and I of course answered honestly and said that I like you and him very much. Then he asked that if we do like each other then why don't I stay over. I said that I sometimes do, like the other day after the game. That's when he said that, we didn't share a room that day. He answered by saying that we should because we like each other and that you and him share sometimes because you like each other. So I told him that it's not the same thing because adults have to talk about it first. That's when he surprised me by saying, ‘So when you talk, will you stay here forever. A forever sleepover?’. After that my mind stopped and all I said was hopefully. So, uh, I guess I'm sorry if I said anything that was too much.” I say as I close off my rambling.

He looks, shocked and surprised. “Oh wow, I cannot believe it… How did I get a son that is way too clever, sweet and mature. How did I get so lucky?”

“He is an amazing kid.” I say fondly.

“Yeah he is. And no, you answered everything perfectly. Plus, he's right we do need to talk about all that soon. Especially since we said that we'd take it slow, but we are both not that patient.”

I let out a small laugh, “On that you're right.”

We chat a bit more while he places everything back in its rightful place. About work, any events coming up, meetings, games that are coming up, both home and away.

As he finishes up, wiping the countertops. “We should probably go save Caleb from Lionel.”

“Not the other way around?”

“Definitely not, he's not much of a handful. Her on the other hand, she can be a bit much.”

We both laugh lightly as we walk back to the living room.

~~~~~

At the Same Time.

~~~~~

Lionel’s POV 

 

“So, you like superheroes?” I ask to start conversation, as Jude and Zero are in the kitchen.

“Yeah,” He nods, “They are so cool! Especially Marvel, because their books and movies are so awesome! Me, G and Daddy are going to see the Civil War movie with Captain America and Ironman and Bucky and Black Widow and Hawkeye and Vision and Falcon and Black Panther and Ant Man and, uh. A lot more that I can't remember. But yeah, G promised that we'd go.”

“Wow all that and there is still more? It must be a big movie.”

He looks excited, “ It is, I can't wait! G is the best for taking me and daddy on date.”

“That's very nice of him…” I pause as he turns back to playing. I know I shouldn't but I gotta ask. “Hey Caleb?”

Without turning around, he answers. “Yeah?”

“Why do you call Zero, G?”

“It's because he only tells people he really likes his name, but he said that I can call him G because that's what his real name starts with.” 

I'm shocked, no wonder his name is not Zero, I mean who in their right mind would call their child Zero. 

“Well that's sweet of him, telling to call him that. He must really like you and your daddy.”

“It's know, he told me today.”

My mouth drops, this new Zero sounds amazing. Nothing like the one before.

~~~~

We continue to chat and I upgrade to sitting next to him on the ground. Playing with action figures. I mean even Black Widow made an appearance.

“So is Black Widow like the mommy to them?”

“No, all their mommy's left like mine did.” He says it in such confidence, now emotions shown. He is so Jude’s son.

“What do you mean?” I know he's a kid but I need to know what Jude has told him, if he hid anything from him. I know it's not my business but they are family now.

“They were not happy, so they left to search for happiness. Just like my mom did, that's what daddy said.”

Wow, so Jude told him the truth, although he modified it a bit. Talk about an honest man.

I have to ask, “How do you feel about your mom leaving? That you have never met her before? Do you feel sad?”

“Why would I feel sad, she left for happiness. Happy is good, plus I have the best daddy ever. Also I can be like all the Marvel superheroes.”

“So you are okay, you're happy?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“No reason… So who's their daddy then.”

“Have you ever seen the Avengers?” that came out of nowhere.

“No, why?”

He starts talking like a professor teaching a lesson. With the hand gestures and everything. “Well some people say that Captain America and Ironman act like a couple sometimes, so because of that. They are the daddies for everyone. Just like daddy and G will be when they talk and G sleeps over, forever!”

Wow he is such a smart, clever little kid. “That sounds very nice, is that what daddy and G said?”

“No, I asked G today and he said that for adults. They have to talk first.”

“Well he's very smart then.” I end it there because this kid can outsmart me and also because Jude and Zero just walked back into the living room.

Well the bonding time was nice while it lasted.

~~~~~

Jude’s POV 

 

Time flies by, after we eat dessert. We decided to change, get comfortable and watch a Halloween movie.

“Come on babe, let's go change.” As I take Caleb so we can both change, Zero just tags along. As if I asked him to. 

I smile to myself, he probably wants to borrow something to wear.

I stop in my tracks as I hear Lionel talk. I turn to look at her. 

“Hey, you men have fun watching the movie. I gotta go. I most definitely might have an appointment that my secretary forgot to mention. So you lot enjoys yourselves. Bye guys, bye Caleb.” She says as she walks towards the door. “I'll shut the door behind me so don't you worry. You go change,” She winks. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“No problem, it's what families are for.” She says as she shuts the door.

~~~~~

Standing in my room, all 3 of us. Me on one side of the bed with Caleb on the bed in front of me as I change him. Zero on the opposite side, closest to the bedroom door. He's currently in nothing but his Deadpool pants.

I stare at him, because oh my. I've always heard people call him a goddess. I've seen pictures online and on tabloids with him shirtless. But I always thought it was photoshopped. Dammmn, I was wrong.

“Daddy!” I snap out, “Look at me daddy!” Great, way to go Caleb, make it obvious that I was staring at him. “Can I wear my Christmas pajamas from last year daddy. I know it's not Christmas yet, but can I?” He says jumping on the bed. “I wanna show them to G, he wasn't here last Christmas.”

“Hey, how about you can wear the pajama pants but wear another shirt because it's not that cold. Okay?”

He now looks defeated, “Okay daddy. I guess so.” Oh wow, what will I do when he's a teenager.

He smiles, still looking down at his bag. He probably knows I'm staring. 

“Uh, Jude?”

I go back to changing Caleb into his pajamas. “Yeah?” I act innocent, as if I wasn't staring at him like a creep. He must be used to it though.

“I think I forgot to bring a shirt, I thought that I placed one in the bag with the pants. But now I checked and it's only my Jean joggers and no shirt. So uh, can I, you know, like borrow one. I promise I'll give them all back.”

I let out a small laugh, “Hey, don't worry about it. Just go into the closet, it's right there by the bathroom.” I point behind him. “There's a drawer to your left, it's got all the shirts in there. Help yourself to any.”

“Uh, thanks.” He says, then walks to the closet.

As he reaches the door, “No worries, by the way. They're all color coded so don't mess them up!” I yell, but he can probably hear the smile in my voice.

Then I go back to focusing on changing Caleb.

~~~~~

I am currently getting my Netflix account ready so we can watch a movie. As Caleb and Zero or G are sat on the couch, getting comfortable.

Me in my sweatpants and a worn out LA Dodgers shirt. Caleb in a red and white striped shirt with a car at the chest area and his flannel christmas pajama bottoms. Zero has his joggers on with a plain white shirt he picked out from my closet.

I head to the couch. “Are you sure you don't want something a bit more comfortable?” I ask.

“I'm good. Thanks… Hey Caleb? You ready for a movie?”

“Yes!” He then turns to me. “Hey daddy?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Can we watch Brave, G said he's never seen it before.”

“Sure. Let me put it on and go grab the popcorn.”

“Hey, you worry about the film. I've got the popcorn.” Zero says.

“Uh, uh yeah sure. Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.” He says as he walks towards the kitchen.

As I lose sight of him, I refocus on the TV. “So babe, you ready to start this movie?”

“Yes daddy, could you please turn it on already.” He whines, god help me when he's a teenager.

“Okay there you go, we'll just wait for Zero to come back.” I say as I sit next to him on the couch.

“G!!... G!” He calls.

As Zero walks back, “I'm here!” He then flops down on the couch on Caleb's other side. So he's in the middle, right between us. 

“Okay, daddy start now.” Caleb turns to me and says, taking a handful of popcorn that's on his lap and shoves it into his mouth.

I press the play button, and the movie starts.

~~~~~

It's almost the end of the movie when I turn to look at Caleb, because he usually leans on my shoulder because he's sleepy. But since I haven't felt him yet, I turn to check on him.

To my not so surprising reveal, I see him leaning on Zero’s shoulder. Almost snoring. Even Zero looks sleepy.

I pause the movie then reach out my arm to nudge Zero. “Hey sleepy head, wake up.” I whisper, I know he's not fully asleep because if he was then I would've left him alone.

He snaps his eyes open, “I'm awake, I'm awake.” 

He calms down a bit when he realizes that Caleb is right beside. “Oh sorry,” He whispers.

“Hey it's cool, just let me go tuck him in and I'll be back… You can sleep here tonight to, if you'd like.” I say nervously.

“Uh thanks.”

I bend down to pick Caleb up, “Alright babe, let's get you to bed.” He whimpers something as he nuzzles into my neck.

As I walk towards the stairs to head to the bedrooms. I hear footsteps behind me, as I smile to myself. I'm thinking, are we really joined at the hip as Lionel say.

I think about it for a few before I snap out and head towards Caleb’s room.

I lay him down, kiss him on the head, tuck him in and all. I can feel a pair of eye on me, and I look at him. I can see that he is trying to study me. The way I treat Caleb, I can feel that he wants to do the same. I know it's early but I can sense that he wants to be a father figure.

“You can say goodnight to him to you know.”

“Uh, no that's uh. It's fine, I don't want to over step.”

“Hey, calm down. I wouldn't ask if I didn't like the idea.”

He looks at me nervously and I smirk at him. As he steps closer and repeats my actions, while also saying. “Goodnight buddy, sweet dreams.”

I am internally fond about that moment, but I would never admit it at this stage of the relationship.

We are both quiet and surprised as we leave Caleb's room, and head towards the living area to clean up the remaining mess.

Let's also just say that we are probably both nervous because we haven't been entirely alone since the date night. So I have no idea what will happen.

~~~~~

We are currently sitting side by side on the couch, his arm lays behind me of the back cushion. 

“So how are the games going?” I start.

“Uh they're good, we're winning most of them. The media says that I might get another MVP. So that's good.”

“That's amazing. I'm so happy for you!”

“Thanks, it means alot coming from you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He answers.

~~~~

A few minutes go by with us making small chat.

I make it serious, because I'm never fun. “Uh, Zero?”

“Yeah?”

“Uhm. We need to talk about you know, everything.”

“I agree 100%, especially after the talk Caleb and I had on the trampoline.”

“Wha- What talk?”

“I'll tell you as we talk, but just so you don't panic. He just had some questions for me that needed to be answered for him to understand this relationship.”

“So it is a relationship, that's good to know.” I say smirking.

He blushes, so I continue. “Hey it's cool I'm glad that we're you know.”

“What? Boyfriends?”

“Uh. Uhm yeah.”

“Okay that's settled, what are other topics that you want to talk about. Jude?”

“How about we talk about light topics now and leave the heavy and tense ones for another time. I mean I just assumed you might have heavy topics to.”

“I do, and the one thing that's kind of a tense topic is my real name. I've only told you and Caleb that it starts with a G.”

“Hey it's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable.”  
“  
“I want to, I trust you… So, uh. My real name is Gideon, for today that's all I'm gonna say. Another time I'll tell you all the story behind everything.”

“The name suits, and thank you for trusting both me and Caleb.”

“I should be thanking you,”

“Okay well we covered that we are boyfriends, we are in a relationship so it means we can go out and no one would care. We also covered your name. What else?”

“I've told you that I have a younger sister that's travelling, right?”

“Yeah you did, Lauren, Laura was her name.”

“Yeah, Laura.”

“Does she know about us?”

“Yeah, we text back and forth. Plus she lives in the 21st century. She's bound to see us on TV.”

“True.” I let out a laugh. He starts laughing to.

“So since we covered the tiny stuff, tell me what my son's questions were.”

“Well okay, so as we went to play at the backyard, we were on the trampoline and he out of nowhere asked, ‘Do you like daddy. Like really really really like him.’ I couldn't lie to him so I said that I do really really like both you and him. Then he asked why I don't stay over, I said that I do sometimes like the other day after the game.” Zero or Gideon pauses for a second.

“So what did he say?”

“Weeellll, he said that even then I slept in the guest bedroom and that if you and I really like each other then we should share a bed. Just like him and you apparently, since you love each other and you share sometimes.”

I am shocked, my mouth hanging open. “What!! How does he come up with these things, he's only 4 and a half for Pete’s sake… No I don't mean your coach… What would I do when he becomes a teen…. Wait, what did you answer?” I ask panicked.   
“I told him that that's different. That you and him have been together since day one and that you and I should talk about it because we're adults and that even though we like each other, we'll have to talk first.”

“That's good, you're really good at making kids understand.”

“Yeah, Well I did take care of my baby sister. I guess, but that's a story for another time.”

“Okay, so what else did he say?”

He let out a small laugh, remembering. “Uh, he said that adults are hard.” He makes eye contact, “I told him I agreed.”

“Do you now, sounds to me like Caleb has a new best friend.”

Then Gideon just continued, “Then he said ‘So when you talk, will you stay here forever. A forever sleepover?’ that's when all I said was ‘hopefully bud, if it all goes well.’ All he answers with is yelling hopefully over and over again.”

“He really likes you doesn't he. That's a great thing.” I tell him.

“Well I like him to, that's why u asked him if he'd really want that and he seemed excited so I'm glad. And that's all you called us to dinner after that.”

“Wow, I don't know how I feel, I mean I'm happy that he adores you in any way possible, but what he's asking is way too early for this relationship. I mean, I'm loving how things are going, and I think we'll go a long way, but it's still early. Maybe in a couple months or something. I'd love to have you here permanently, but you know how insecure I am. But I do really trust you and I want to take each step with you and not speed it up and ruin everything. So maybe we'll touch on that in a couple months okay… but for the other thing, then I'd love for you to stay here sometimes and I'd like to share with you to, because you know like Caleb said if you like each other, then you should share…”

He let's out a laugh, “I would love to share anything with you and you don't have to ramble Jude. I get it, it's still early on and like you said, we'll touch on the subject in a couple.”

“Haha, you're a comedian… But thanks for understanding.” I say as a roll of affection comes over me and I lean in and kiss him.

He accepts my mouth on his and the kiss gets heated as it happens. The longer it goes on for, the more heated and intense it gets.

~~~~

A few minutes go by and now it's really heated, I have a hand under his shirt, rubbing his godly abs and and the other on his neck. His hand is making its way down my back as the other is on my neck.

As my hand slides down, he snaps back. “I'd love to, but we can't.” He says quickly.

That's when I realize what was gonna happen. “Oh my god, what do you do to me? I lost control, this is not me.... I agree, we can't, not yet. Although I'd love to, to.”

“Hey, I get it, you make me lose control to.”

“Yeah I guess,”

“Hey it's okay, maybe I should go, I don't want to stay and ruin something amazing by not being able to keep it together. I'll go so we can think about it individually, to know what's best for this relationship. U really don't want to ruin two of the best things that happened to me.”

“Same with me, but you don't have to go. Just sleep in the guest bedroom.”

“I don't think sleeping on different rooms would stops us, if we really want to.” He lets a nervous laugh.

“Okay, I guess I agree with you so I won't stop you.”

He picks up his stuff, “Okay, I'll see you real soon and tell Caleb good morning tomorrow.” He leans in for a peck to the mouth then walks towards the door and I follow.

“I guess see you real soon then, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” He answers as I give him a cheek kiss and he heads towards his car.

~~~~

I cleaned everything in the house and I'm currently laying in bed. 

I lay awake for a couple minutes then I hear my phone vibrate. I check and it's a text from Zero.

It say, “Hey, sorry about what happened tonight. I just really like you and Caleb and I really don't want to ruin something great that's happening to me. I hope you understand, goodnight and sweet dreams. Maybe even wet dreams.” He ends it with a laughing and a winky-eyes kiss emoji.

I start typing. “Hey don't worry, I'm glad you did because I feel the same and I do understand. Also, goodnight, sweet dreams and really? Do you think you're funny.”

I press send, then place the phone on the side table and instantly doze off, because I feel relaxed. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed... Let me know what you think, leave kudos, comments and please share.
> 
> Love you all, thanks for the support. #ZudeFam
> 
> Many more to come so stay tuned...


	8. Secrets Revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! Enjoy!!

Zero’s POV

 

It's an easy and lazy Sunday. All three of us have the day off.

Well for Jude the workaholic. It isn't, he's still getting calls and text from the board, and since Lionel never answers her phone on a day off. He has to deal with it.

He comes into the living area. “Sorry about that again, it was Marcus.”

“It's fine Jude, but seriously? You really need to change your discription of what a ‘day-off’ is. You also need to relax, take time for yourself and not be a workaholic for 2 seconds. Plus, these movies aren't gonna watch themselves, so come on! Sit down.”

Out of nowhere Caleb yells, “ Exactly daddy! What G said.” As he comes into the living room with his Ironman and Captain America action figures.

He comes and sits beside me as Jude sits on his other side, laughing at his son's words as he sinks into the couch.

I smile fondly as I press play and we enjoy the movie marathon of, Captain America, Ironman, the Avengers and then we will watch the Captain America:Civil War at the theater in a few days. To end it all off, by having a three-man date. Just like I promised Caleb before.

~~~~~

By the time of the third Iron-Man movie, I feel something or in this case someone lean on me.

I turn to look and it's Caleb, he is out of it. “Hey Jude, I think someone is out for the night.”

Jude turns towards Caleb, “Oh, far from it. He'll be up in a couple, it's only seven thirdy-ish anyways.”

“Oh, well I guess this ends the movie marathon, we'll continue another time.”

“Yeah definitely, I'll just go tuck him in, I'll be right.” He carries Caleb and climbs up the stairs towards the bedrooms.

~~~~

By the time Jude gets back, I've taken the time to tidy up a bit and turn of the movie.

As he comes down the stairs, I'm sitting quietly on my phone, checking if I had any emails, and then i go on my social media accounts and let's just say. People are obsessed with ‘ “#Zude” and their little family.’ 

I look up, “So is he tucked in?”

“Yeah, what's up with you?” 

“Nothing, just. I was checking twitter and stuff and people are apparently obsessed with the 3 of us. All my news feeds are filled with hashtag Zude and ZudeFam. We're getting famous, well more than we already were…” I paused, then continued. “Sorry to dump all this on you and Caleb, it must be a lot on him.”

Jude starts to laugh, “Are you kidding me, he's already telling me that he's wearing your jersey. That you gave him to ‘Jersey Day’ at school. He basically got a best friend, you're a child yourself. Plus, he's the happiest he's been since he's got both of us now and not just me looking out for him. We both really like you. Also you're probably the healthiest relationship I've had in a very very long time.”

“Is that so? You're mine to, healthiest relationship. Like since ever.”

“I guess we're both lucky then.”

“That we are, so why is yours messed up? I mean I was in foster care but what's your story?”

“Well, let's start heavy, shouldn't we. First, my parents hated each other by the time I understood what family meant. So they got divorced when I was about seven and a half. Of course my da- I mean Oscar, didn't want me so my mom took me and we moved to Anaheim…” He takes a breath, then continues. “Apparently Oscar still sent her money to take care of me, but I was a charity case to him, not a son. So anyways, I grew up almost normal, always wanting more but not getting enough and I mean emotionally and mentally…” He takes a deep breath and takes a sips of water before he continues on. “I went to school and did my very best, got good grades, top of my class. I wanted to show my parents that although they gave me a broken home. Doesn't mean I'm broken, although to some extent I was. By the time I turned 19, my mom choose her boyfriend over me so I came to LA, did more schooling here. All went good, I guess…” He takes a break from talking for a minute or so, then rambles on. “Then I got a job at an agency here and that agency worked with the Devils. By the time I was 24, I was signing players with the Devils, I signed Derek in 2009. When he started getting bigger, that's when Oscar realized he had an offspring. We got closer over the years, he got me to do some of his dirty work…” 

I gasp, bug he lets out a giggle then continues. “No, no! God no, what do you take me for. Not like criminal stuff, he would never trust me with such things. I mean like manipulating people into doing stuff like coming to games for publicity or to sell and sign players, that kinda thing.”

“Ooh.” I release a relaxing sigh.

“Well that went on for about 2 or 3 years, then that whole shabang happened with people fighting for equality rights and all that. So I decided that I'll come out, strength in numbers and all. So, that was bad publicity for Oscar, so he set me up. Well more like forced me into a relationship. Unfortunately, I got sucked into his ways of thinking and I thought something was wrong with me, so I tried this relationship with the poor girl he basically hired… God that's awful, you must think I'm petty.”

“Shush, not at all. This is all that scums fault. If you'd like you can stop.”

“No, I'll continue. So the girl, her name was Tracy or Beatrice. Well I guess we tried because we were both not sure about ourselves and it only took one time and then. Months later she tells me she's pregnant and that she doesn't want it. I beg her, then I decided that we move to Cleveland. She agreed then said that after she gives birth, she'll sign all her rights to me. And that she never wants to hear from me or Oscar ever again and she left.”

“So when we met, you already had Caleb?”

“Yeah.”

“How come I never met him?”

“Uhm, I guess it never came up.”

“I guess. So what else.” I say.

“Well, my son and I lived happily, I helped sign a great player with the Devils. Then Oscar went to jail, and apparently it's life so I thought, why shouldn't I just move back, and now here we are. All three, like we were destined to find our way back to each other.” He ended it with a small laugh. “Well, now it's your turn.”

“Well, mine is not as exciting, but you know…” I say in a sarcastic way.

“Indulge me.” He says. 

So I start to talk, “Well, let's just say that I haven't seen my birth mom since I was 4, I never met my real father. I was in foster care until I was 5 then we got placed into a home. The foster parents were crackhead, they fostered a bunch of kids for the money and benefits. All the kids slept in one room until we got separated into 2 rooms because we got older…”

“I'm so sorry,” He looks sincere.

I let out a small laugh, “Oh don't worry about it. I haven't even started… So They didn't really care much, sometimes I used to sleep at the basketball court across the road to clear my head and they won't even realize I was missing because they were to high. After a while my sister and I got separated, because she was younger. She got fostered and I stayed there until me and a foster kid named Micah, ran away because we were both 15 and we were fed up with Leo and Carla. The foster parents.”

“How can people be so cruel.” He asks.

I smile, “You're asking me this and your father is Oscar Kincade, the cruelest man on earth.” Now we both let out a laugh.

“Wait, so you're saying you got separated, didn't you find her though? I heard that you had a sister.”

“Yeah I did, about a year and a half ago. I hired a private investigator to find her. Her name is Laura, she is currently travelling after her schooling was done.” 

“That's great, she must be happy, I've always wanted to travel, but now I only do it for work and I have Caleb. So that wouldn't work.”

“Hey we will travel when the time is right, all three of us.”

“Okay so what else?”

“Well not much really, the papers usually get anything recent…” I try to remember, “Oh! Well I promised to tell you my real name, because I trust you. So here it is, ‘Gideon Marshall’.”

“Wow, that's a beautiful name, but I have a question.”

“Ask away.”

“Is that why you had the whole bible and religious persona going on.”

“Yeah, mostly.”

“And why the name Zero?”

“Well since I was one of the older kids, they started to lose money over me. At one point they got nothing on the cheque. So they started calling me ‘Zero’. I kept it and now I'm showing everyone how big ‘Zero could be.”

“Oh, well I'm proud of you either way. Whether you're ‘Zero’ or Gideon Marshall.”

I'm overwhelmed with emotions. “Thank you, it means alot coming from you.”

I continue, “Since we're doing questions, I gotta ask why Caleb was nervous when he asked why I don't stay here all the time?”

He looks at me sadly then starts to talk, “The things is that I've told him about everything. So sometimes he's scared that people he cares about will leave him like they left me. I've tried contacting his mother but she never picks up and she sent me a letter telling me that she didn't want to see him and to stop bothering her… He's never met Oscar, he met my mother, Lucy, once and he barely went near her. He said that she didn't look nice.. So he only asks because whenever you go to your house, whenever you leave. He thinks that you won't come back. So that's why, he's just insecure in a way I guess.”

“Oh, well you're both stuck with me because I'm not going anywhere. Plus I really like you both alot. So I'm not going anywhere.”

“That's good.”

We continue to talk for a while longer, that's when we hear footsteps coming from the stairs. 

“Well speaking of the little Devil, he's up.” Jude says. 

I know what he means, but for some reason that feels good to hear.

A second later and Caleb is standing at the entry of the living area.

“Hey, come here babe. What's up? Are you alright?” Jude asks sincerely, as he turns towards Caleb and gestures for him to come.

“Yeah, I just had a dream.” As he walks and sits in his previous place, between Jude and I.

“What? A nightmare?” I ask in a concerning way.

“No. Just about Dinosaurs, I was in a Dinosaur farm. It was really, really weird but fun.” He says in a small and still tired.

“Well that sounds like fun, doesn't it Jude.” I say.

“Yup! Definitely… Hey babe, how about we get you ready for bed, it's already time for bed. So how about we go get ready.”

“Okay daddy, but can I ask G something first?”

“Of course, if he doesn't mind.” Jude gives me an unknowing look, he's curious about what Caleb will ask.

Caleb looks up at me, “Hey G? Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course, anything.”

“Can you and daddy please come tuck me in and can you read me Dr. Seuss. Just like last time. Please?”

“Anything for you little man, as long as your daddy is okay with it.”

He nods, and turns to Jude. “Daddy? Is it okay with you?”

“Of course, let's just get you ready for bed first. Okay?”

“Okay daddy.” He nods.

~~~~~

After Jude got Caleb ready for bed, changing, washing, tucking in, etc.

“So, what book would you like to read tonight.” I ask.

He points to his Dr. Seuss selection. “Another Dr. Seuss one?” I ask again.

He nods rapidly and says, “Yes… Can you read me, ‘Cat in the Hat’?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” As I go to grab the book of choice.

When I walked back, I sat on a chair that was right beside the bed, while Caleb got tucked in by Jude and Jude sat at the end of the bed. Where he knew for sure that Caleb's feet won't be touched or sat on.

I open the book and start reading, “Once upon a time….”

~~~~~

It's almost the end of the book, so I decide to change the last line. Instead of saying ‘Mother’ I say, “...What would you do if your father asked you.” 

I look up as I close the book, and all I see is one pair of eyes staring back. The other pair of eyes was shut and the person was softly snoring. “Uh, I guess. The End, are in order… Sorry I got carried away.”

He whispers back, “Don't worry about it, it's nice seeing this side of you. Plus, that was a cute ending, but just to let you know. He was out by page 32, so yeah. You did get carried away.”

He gives me a soft smile, so I know he's kidding. “I guess.”

“Hey, how about we really tuck him in this time and head downstairs?”

“Sure, if that's what you want.”

“Seriously?” He says, in a way that says ‘Are we really back to that kind of thing again’

He gets up and kisses Caleb's forehead. The he looks at me, in another way that says ‘Don't you want to?’ 

I have learned most of the looks he gives me, but there is still a long way to go.

I copy his movements, I kiss Caleb's forehead, I whisper “Goodnight, buddy.” then I back away, fix a stranded piece of hair. Then I stand beside Jude.

“Okay, come on.” He says as he closes the light and leaves a small open gap with the door.

~~~~

We walk downstairs and go to our original spots before they were interrupted.

We sit quietly, then Jude starts to talk. “So, uh do you want to stay over?”

There is nothing I want more, but something inside me is saying not to rush into anything. Even if the feelings are strong already.

So that's exactly what I say, “Jude, I'll tell you this and I want you to listen to me… There is nothing I want more then to stay here, but my gut and brain keep telling me not to rush, because I've got something really good and I don't want to ruin it… I know you'll say I won't, but I really got trust my gut this once, because I really, really don't want to lose you or Caleb… Also I know we've never said it to each other before, but you probably figured out how I feel already.”

There is a pause, then he starts as he cups my face. “You really are amazing, I also get it. I really do.” He leans closer to my face. “You are really good to me and Caleb, we really need you in our lives, in such short time we became dependant on you, I'm a good healthy way, not a clingy way.” He leans in a little more. “So because I know what you feel because I feel the same, I'll let you go home tonight, because I respect your wishes, like you respect mine.”

He finally reaches my lips and seals them with a kiss.

~~~~

A few minutes later, we're standing by the exit door. “You know that, we're both doing this because we really care and we don't want to ruin anything. Right?”

“Hey I get it, I feel the same way. We had so many bad relationships in the past so we just want to make this one work because it's important to us.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Hey no thanks needed, we just want to make this one right… So now go, goodnight.”

He knows me so well in such short time. “Okay, goodnight… I'll see you tomorrow.” I say and turn to unlock the door, but I feel a hand on my arm so I turn.

By the time I turn, my face is cupped by the familiar hands again, He catches my lips and I kiss back.

We kiss for half a minute, when he backs away. We are out of breath and hey heavily say. “Goodnight… Handsome.”

I smile at him, turn to unlock the door. As I open if to walk out, I turn to face him with a smug smile. “Goodnight…” By the time I'm out the door, I say a little louder. “...Babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed... Just thought some cuteness & some cats should come out of the bag early on would be nice so here we go. 
> 
> As always, thanks for everything. All the kudos, likes, shares, comments, etc.
> 
> So much more ideas to come, so stay tuned... Love you all, thanks for the support ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to a Damien for suggesting this idea… Hope you enjoyed!! Currently writing Chapter 2 so stay tuned :)


End file.
